Who would help me?
by Rosie6583
Summary: *Warning may contain Violent scenes and descriptions of abuse if you don't like that then do not read* Rose isn't very well known by most people and only certain people know the true story of the little geek of Saint Hopes.During the past few years she has been taught that she is worth saving.But in her mind who would help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Who would help me?**

 _I don't own MI HIGH_

* * *

"Alright everyone it's time to check the results to see who got the best score for taking care of a robotic baby." Mrs king said as everyone became quiet as they all wanted to know their scores.

"Davina and Donavon 79%." Mr Flatley said holding up a piece of paper.

"Jon and Kalie 70%." Mrs king said

"Scot and Linda 69%." Mr F said

"Rex and Annelie 58%." Mrs King said

"Scoop and Carrie 78%." Mr F said

"Avril and Oscar 85%." Mrs king said

"So who did Rose do the assignment with?" Oscar asked to Scoop,Avril and Carrie.

"I'm not sure actually where is Rose? She's never missed a day of school ever. One time she came into school with the temperature of 88 degrees." Carrie said, all four of them looked around but couldn't see her. Just then the door shot open and Rose came into view and she was out of breath.

" Sorry I'm late miss my music exam ran longer than I thought it would have!" She said standing in the doorway the robotic baby in one hand, instrument case in the other, her P.E bag on her shoulder and her school bag on her back. And she seemed to have a sticker on her jumper, stating her name and it said 'Grade 8 Exam' on it underneath her name.

"That's alright Rose, here why don't you hand me the baby and go sit down." Mr F said and Rose handed him the baby and sat down.

"Right Rose you and your partner...Rose who is your partner?" Mr F asked looking confused.

"I didn't have one but it's alright, we're an odd numbered class and everyone was already in a pair so I just worked alone." She said

"Okay well Rose you got 100%... Wow that's amazing Rose well done!" Mrs king said looking impressed, once she had got the score downloaded onto the computer, Mr F looked over her shoulder and he seemed to be impressed as well.

"See this is what we expect of you, all of you worked in Pairs and none of you got anywhere near the nineties and Rose who has worked all by herself has managed to receive 100%, you lot should take an example from Rose she does extremely well in anything she does." Mrs king said looking proud while Rose was looking down and had a sudden interest in her violin case and the interact designs on it.

"Well miss we all can't be as good as the robot now can we." Davina said under her breath to Avril,Donavon,Scoop and Carrie who all sniggered. Well they all did besides Oscar who frowned at his so called friends.

"Class dismissed." Mr F said and everyone quickly rushed out of the door except Rose.

"Rose could we speak to you for a moment." Mrs king said and the girl in question nodded and walked over to them.

"Rose how is your back?" Mrs king said as she and Mr F led the girl to their office.

"Well it seems okay now and it isn't hurting anymore so I think it's alright, but I'm not sure if I've reopened the cut or not." She said

"That's good and have you had anything to eat lately? You are looking rather thin I thought the food we gave you last week would have lasted you until now."

"Well on my home last week I ran into a small little girl, she looked about 7 ish so I asked her where her mother and father were and she said that they left her near the bins a couple of weeks ago, she looked so thin and dirty that I many have given her all of the food you had given me, and a bottle of water that I had with me. I didn't mean to give away all of the food, I just thought that she needed it more than I did, I've handled many years without food but she was so tiny and it was obvious that she was starving. I couldn't just leave her bit in the state that she was in." She said Mrs king and Mr Flatley shared a look and shook their heads and sighed this girl was too kind for her own good even when she was starving she made sure that others that were also starving had some comfort and then she was always left with knowing that someone could have the same chance that she was given.

"Rose you really are too kind for your own good." Mr Flatley said going towards his desk and giving her a bottle of water and his lunch box which she looked at questionably.

"Aren't you mad at me for giving all of the food away?" She said clearly confused, if this had been her father she would have gotten hit and beaten seriously badly for giving away the food he had worked so hard to pay for, not that she ever had to worry about that she never had any food it was always given to her stepmother and step sister as they were far more 'deserving' than she was according to her father.

"No Rose we aren't in fact we couldn't be prouder could we Mr Flatley?"

"No we couldn't Rose you just gave up all of the food we gave to help you to help another child we are very proud of you." He said

"Rose if everyone in the world was as kind and amazing as you are well I can't even imagine it you will end up changing the world for good and I will be a proud person to know that I taught you while you were growing up." Mrs king said and Mr F nodded as well and Rose blushed and looked down from embarrassment. Her father had always told her she was useless and that she should just stick to cleaning the house or staying in her room out of the way and for too many years she believed that and it wasn't until Mr Flatley became Headmaster and Mrs king became Deputy did she begin to get some help, the help that she needed she was taken to the hospital, she was fed and given food, she was given glasses so she could see properly, she was allowed to read as many books as she wanted and she was allowed to take music something she had done while her mother had been alive but once she died a piece of Rose died with her and she became lifeless she allowed herself to think everything her father said was true she allowed herself to waste away, but then when Mrs King offered to buy Rose one instrument she instantly chose the Violin it was the instrument her mother played when she was alive and playing it made Rose feel like there was hope still left in the world, and that not everyone was bad and they all had some good in them.

"Thank you and by the way I've given the schools address for my exam results they should be coming within the next month." Rose said.

"Very well no off you go other people might find it suspicious if you so spend so long in here." Mrs king said Rose nodded and picked up her stuff and put the water bottle and lunch box into her school bag, but before she left the room she turned back around to face her teachers.

"Thank you, for helping me I mean no one has ever helped me before, and I used to believe that I wasn't worth helping once upon a time but you changed that, so thank you for helping the girl who thought no one would, and for noticing me rotting away on the corner, no one has spotted me and you two are the first and for saving my life in more ways than you know I can never thank you enough." Rose said as she opened the door and walked away.

She smiled to herself as she walked down the corridor _._

 _'Yes thank you for helping the girl who thought no one could help.'_

* * *

Reviews are like cupcakes everyone loves them.

How did you find this one I know its a bit different style to what i usually write but I wanted to try it sorry if it comes of as a bit dark I didn't intend for that to happen but as the story progressed it just did. And I am really sorry about my grammar it's never been a good subject for me.

Over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"Yes thank you for helping the girl who thought no one could."_

* * *

The school day finished quickly much too quickly for Rose's liking. Everyone was excited to go home well everyone except Rose she certainly wasn't looking forward to getting beaten for every little thing that was wrong about her, she just hoped that she didn't do anything wrong this morning while she was in a rush because her father had made her scrub the house before she left and iron his clothes everything even his underwear. Rose was so worried that she took out her notebook and started making a list of what she had done.

Oscar looked at Rose from the opposite side of the classroom watching as her face crumpled up and her eyes seemed to cloud with something but he couldn't quiet see what it was she almost looked scared but that wasn't possible was it? The girl that never showed any emotion was scared. Oscar shook that thought away as he continued to study her. She was tall not extremely tall she was just a bit taller than his chin much taller than most of the girls in the class and her hair was so long even in her braid it came down to her waist it would probably be a lot longer if she let it loose, she was also skinny and if you looked at her closely some might say she was too skinny her clothes seemed to sag on her body not complementing the figure he knew she had. But her eyes seemed to always draw the most amount of his attention they always had a small sparkle in them that tinny spark of determination on that he adored in her and her voice it was like velvet to his ears he could listen to her talk forever and her lips oh her lips once they had to do a play when they were in year 7 and he and Rose had got part of the couple and she had to kiss him on the cheek and it felt incredible her lips were so soft and smooth he couldn't help but wonder what they would have felt like on his lips instead. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Mrs King.

"Right class dismissed you may go home now." She said and everyone instantly jumped up and ran for the door well everyone except Rose and Oscar, Rose seemed to be taking her time slowly packing away her things and then she walked out of the classroom Oscar was suspicious of her behaviour she was always the last one out yes, but that didn't explain why she was slowly doing everything something was going on and Oscar didn't like it he decided to follow her home and see if he could get any information out of her like that but she was Rose Gupta so nothing was easy when it came to her.

Rose walked for a long time well about 15 minutes before she broke out into a run going really fast he knew she was good at P.E good enough to get an A but he didn't know she was this fast she kept looking down at her watch checking the time and every time she did she would speed up, they passed many things on their way and soon Rose stopped running and started walking Oscar looked around at the street it seemed so dirty he looked down at his watch and checked the time and was surprised it was 4:00 and school had finished at 3:00 he was lucky he had text his Orphanage leader to say that he would be home before 8:00. Oscar quickly ran behind a wall as Rose came to a stop he peeped around the corner and saw a tiny little girl standing in front of her the giro couldn't have been more than six and she seemed so bruised and her clothes seemed to be torn and tattered in places Rose bent down and hugged the girl the girl clung onto her as Rose stroked her back and whispered some things into her ears, Rose broke the hug and pulled of her backpack and pulled out the small blanket she had made during D.T she had made it black and white and had small interact designs on it and she gave it to the girl who squealed and hugged Rose again and then Rose pulled out some material two rolls of thread and a sewing needle and gave it to the girl, the girl seemed as if she were about to cry of happiness.

"Miss Rose you are the bestest people I know!" The little girl said loudly.

"Now Prim bestest isn't a word and it should be people not person come to the park at our usual time tomorrow and bring anyone else you find okay that came yesterday I think we should go over singular and plurals tomorrow, okay?" Rose said smiling down at the little girl.

"Of course Miss Rose and is your back okay?" The little girl questioned pocketing the thread material and needle. Rose seemed to have frozen but her smile still remained Oscar was confused what was wrong with her back.

"Yes Prim my back is fine now run along you have to get back to your shelter and make a small fire I don't need you getting a cold okay and I'm only getting limited supplies from Hermione and Kenneth and I'm trying to spread them out equally and there won't be enough for you if you get sick understood?" Prim nodded and Rose kissed her on the cheek and let her run off. Rose then continued her walk down the road were now their seemed to be houses but not that well kept besides one it seemed that whoever lived there seemed to keep it well kept ver well surprisingly Rose turned into the house and knocked on the door once. Oscar was confused she had been walking home herself since year 5 why didn't she have her own set of keys? The door was shot open and a rough looking man came out and pulled Rose in roughly by her braid making her yelp a little the man punched her in the stomach making Oscar grit his teeth.

"You pathetic little whore! Who have you been sleeping with in MY house?!" The man shouted not even caring that he was very loud and that they were still outside.

"I haven't slept with anyone Father." Rose said looking down

"Well then how do you explain the blood on your bed you slut!?"

"It might be from my period father."

"Then why didn't you wash it this morning you stupid girl!?"

"I didn't check it this morning I'm sorry father I was in a rush to get to school because I had an exam." Rose said whimpering as the man dug his nails into her arm drawing blood.

"Do you know what else you forgot to do this morning?"

"No father I'm not sure." She replied weakly Oscar was ready to go and punch the piece of turd that was making her suffer.

"You left the iron on all day do you know how hot it has gotten slut do you?"

"No father."

"Well let me show you then." He said and he pulled the iron out and shoved it against her back making Rose scream out in pain then he burnt her stomach and kicked her in the shin making Rose crumble down to the ground he then kicked her again and again and again over and over at the end of it Rose probably had quiet a few broken bones she had a bloody nose and was probably bruised and beaten all over.

"I'm going to leave you out here so you can think about what you've done!" The man screamed and slammed the door close, Oscar ran up to the broken bloody girl laying on the ground.

"Rose,Rose are you okay?" He asked urgently taking her face in his hands looking down at her concerned she smiled up at him.

"I'm fine I've gone through worse just help me up will you I have to start on the list he gave me."

"There us no way that is happening now tell me where you room is in the house." He said and Rose pointed at a window near the tree Oscar nodded and climbed up the tree and opened the window and climbed in and he was horrified there wasn't even a bed there was just a blanket and a chest if draws and a few amount of books. Oscar opened up the draws and stuffed all of the clothes in his bag and then he found a few rucksacks and stuffed all of her other things in them as well he put the two bags on his back and climbed out of the window and down the tree back to Rose who was now trying to stand up.

"Oscar scooped her into his arms and started walking away from her house.

"You are never going back their again not if I can help it." He whispered into her ear she looked up at him and snuggled into his chest.

"Can we get Prim?" She said before she blacked out.

* * *

Hi sorry about the short chapter but this was all I had time for! What did you think?

Over and Out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"Can we get Prim?" Rose said before she blacked out._

* * *

Oscar stopped and checked her pulse scared thinking of the worst he sighed in relief when he found it she had just passed out from exhaustion most likely. He went in the direction he had saw Prim go in if Rose was going to waste energy she didn't have on this girl then she must be important to her and if she was important to Rose then he needed to find her.

"Prim! Prim! I'm a friend of Rose she needed me to come find you I'm here to take you to my orphanage we need to go now I need to get Rose some medical help and I'll try and get you some as well!" He heard a clang and saw a little head peep out from behind a piece of metal.

"Hello are you Prim?"

"Yes I am why do you have Miss Rose in your arms is she hurt?" Prim asked walking out having the blanket that Rose had given her just a few hours ago around her body.

"Yes her father hurt her and I'm going to take her to my orphanage so she can get help do you want to come as well you will have proper clothes and stuff." The girl nodded and walked up to him and took something out of her pocket and put it near Rose's nose Oscar was about to ask what it was but he was stopped by Rose who stirred in his arms she moaned softly and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Prim are you all right?" Was the first thing she said,

"Rose I think the better question is are you all right come one I'm taking you and Prim to my orphanage I'm going to get you some proper medical help." He said looking down sternly at her. Rose sighed and it looked as though she was having a battle with herself finally she sighed and looked over at Prim.

"Prim get all of your things you are coming with Oscar and I."

"Yes Miss Rose." Prim said and she crawled back near the scrap of metal Oscar and Rose were there in silence as neither knew what to say a few agonising minutes later Prim came out with a small side bag.

"Right let's go the sooner we get to the orphanage the sooner we can get the two of you checked out." And they walked off Rose still in Oscars arms. It only took them 10 minutes to get yo the orphanage and there weren't many people about so they didn't face any questions of the sort as to why Oscar was carrying a girl and a small girl who looked seated and bruised was walking with him, that would have been an awkward conversation. Oscar knocked on the door and shouted,

"Caroline open the door hurry up!" The door immediately opened and Oscar quickly rushed in,

"Caroline get this little girl some proper clothing and get her to have a bath and then come with her to the medical wing I'm gonna head there now."

"Right go ahead." And Oscar quickly ran off down the corridor thinking Rose could be in some big trouble.

"Oscar I've gone through worse beatings this is nothing compare to what happened after Mama left this is nothing."

"Rose I will deal with this latter but right now you need help and I don't see you exactly getting it yourself."

"Fine but why are you being so nice to me you never seem to try in school?" Rose asked Oscar was about to answer but they had reached the medical wing.

"Doctor Morton can you please give my friend an X-ray in think she has many broken bones and has suffered from exhaustion or blood loss." Oscar said to the doctor who quickly ushered them into a room.

"Oscar set her down and then can you wait outside please while I give her the X-ray this might take a while." Oscar set Rose down on the bed and walked out of the room and sat down on the floor outside he wasn't moving until he knew Rose was safe.

* * *

So what do you think of the new chapter? Love it hate it? I'll be back with another chapter hopefully soon school work has just been piling on and on so it might take me a while.

Over and Out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Oscar set Rose down on the bed and walked out of the room and sat down on the floor he wasn't moving until he knew Rose was safe.**_

* * *

Oscar heard footsteps coming down towards him he looked up from the floor and saw Caroline and Prim the latter was now wearing proper clothing a blue dress shoes and socks and she looked much cleaner than when he had first saw her. But what he had failed to notice before he noticed now she looked healthier than Rose this puzzled Oscar how was it that a girl that had no home and only had Rose to support...Oscar's thoughts trailed of coming to a conclusion he knew why she looked healthier any food Rose had ever had had gone to the little girl who also needed it, no matter how hard he tried to calm down it didn't stop the anger from coming forward though he knew that he shouldn't be angry because if Rose hadn't given Prim the food then she would have died of hunger and Rose had just saved a was pulled out of his thoughts by Prim coming over to him and sitting down next to him.

"How is Miss Rose?" She asked

"I don't really know I'm waiting out here so the doctor can tell me what is wrong with her and then you're going to go in there so the doctor can look at you as well."

"Why are you helping Miss Rose?" Oscar was shocked Prim was so concerned about Rose so protective of her it was obvious that she looked up to Rose. To be honest he knew why he was helping her he knew why his heart shattered while he watched her get beat,he knew but he was too scared to admit it even to himself.

"I am helping Rose because she needs it and so do you and I was the one there when you needed help so I am giving it." Prim stared at him analysing before she thought he was trustworthy and she looked away from him she wasn't dum after all she was being tutored by Rose Gupta this boy Oscar liked Miss Rose but she wasn't sure how Miss Rose felt she was extremly good at hiding her feelings and expressions.

"So Oscar you want to explain why you brought home a little girl who looks abused and a young women who has blood on her shirt?" Oscar looked uncomfortable for a minute but answered,

"I was following Rose home from school and then something happened and she and her friend came here with me Caroline you have to let them stay they could be useful really. Rose is a genius and Prim she could be trained they would be useful and Rose can keep a secret please let them stay she can't go back to her house she just can't and Prim doesn't even have a house to go back to so you have to let them stay." Oscar said begging Caroline she seemed shocked at this, she seemed to be having an inner battle for a few minutes before she gave her decision.

"All right they can stay but we have to get the head down here so she can give them the introduction." Oscar broke out into a smile and gave Caroline a hug just as he pulled away the doctor came out his facial expression slightly amazed.

"Well how is she?" Oscar asked anxious thinking the worst had happened to Rose.

"She's fine in fact it's almost as if she wasn't hurt her broken bones have almost fully healed she has no internal bleeding or damage which is amazing since she told me what happened how did her body manage to recover so quickly after being in a car crash."

"Car crash?What car crash that isn't what happened?" Everyone besides Prim was confused,

"No that's not what happened." Oscar said amazed

"So she just lied what's the big deal?" The doctor said the information still not sinking in properly.

"The big deal is that an ordinary girl has managed to lie to a fully trained agent." Silence washed over the group that was until...

"So when are Prim and I allowed to go back home? I'm fine and my bones have snapped back into place."

"Rose what gave you the impression that I was letting you go home?" Oscar said gruffly folding his arms and staring down at her. Rose raised her eyebrow and also folded her arms and stared at him.

"Well there was the fact that I'm nit hurt as I had pointed out before I would have been fine or that I have to finish all of my chores at home with in" Rose glanced down at her watch"23 minutes or the fact that you have taken Prim and I here through force and against our wills." The doctor and Caroline gasped in shock. Oscar's eyes darkened.

"If I didn't know any better Rose I would think you were an agent."

"Well I'm not now am I M.I.9 Agent Cole." Oscar froze once she had said what she did even she seemed surprised at the words that had come out of her mouth.

"How did you find out?" Caroline whispered,

"I've had my suspicions for a couple of years now but I was never really sure and I've never found any proof to support my accusation but around 2 years ago when you tried to get Mr Flatley Davina Donovan and Della out of the school you ended up taking Della to the Art room and I had come in trying to find her as Mrs King and Mr Flatley had asked and I saw what went on in the room and when you called her Agent X I used my phone to record the conversation then when Agent London or Frank came up to you I ran out of the school telling Sir and miss that you weren't in there and that Mr London was looking for you."

"You've known for 2 years and you haven't confronted me about it?" Rose shrugged,

"It wasn't my secret though you should change your handwriting and signature they are far too easy to forge."

"Right I'll get onto that but why do you know this?"

"Well how do you think all of your test's have been done it certainly wasn't the M.I.9 simulators they wouldn't have answered in the exact manr that you would have I've noticed many flaws in they way they write more sophisticated than the way that you act in school for your cover."

"Well you certainly a ideal agent M.I.9 would be lucky to have yourself and young Prim here."

"That would be for me to decide now wouldn't it Agent Cole." They all turned to the source of the voice that held so much authority it was scary.

"Aunt...Aunt Lena?" Rose said very much confused at the secret revealed.

* * *

So what do you think so far I know it's a bit of a turn over in the plot but this is what is happening now, tell me what you think in the reviews.

Over and Out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey I know it's been a while but I was super busy with other stuff and never got around to posting this chapter which had been finished for a very long time.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **"Aunt...Aunt Lena?" Rose asked confused at the new secret revealed.**

* * *

"I wish it didn't have to be this way Rosie." Her aunt her mother's sister was Oscars boss?

"You..y-you're the head of M.I.9?" Rose said shaking slightly Prim had stood in front of her and Rose was holding onto the little girls shoulder,tightly.

"She's your aunt?!" Oscar asked looking ready to explode.

"How long have you had this job!?" Rose demanded her aunt she needed to know she needed answers and she was going to get them no matter the circumstance.

"Rosie... I wasn't always the head there was one person who taught me everything I know and how to do my job. I came into power 10 years ago." Ma'am said walking up to her niece.

"No..she wasn't she was a teacher,she couldn't!" Rose started of in a whisper that would have been unheard by a normal human ear but since they were all trained spies it was loud and clear to all of them.

"Rosie you can't deny it you have it in your blood she was never a teacher and you know it, you've know for too long to deny it."

"No! I can deny it she would never do that you're lying!" Rose shouted tears forming in her eyes as she ran down the hall rushing out of the room Prim started to run after her but she was stopped by a large hand resting on her left shoulder she turned around and saw Oscar looking down at her.

"Let me handle it trust me I'm the best for this job I promise you I won't hurt her." Oscar said Prim but her lip but nodded and let him run off as well going after Miss Rose she hoped Oscar really did know what he was doing for his sake and for everyone else's.

Oscar knew Rose and he knew the whole orphanage every single nook and cranny so he knew that Rose who had a 3 minute start of him was heading to one place where she thought no one else would think of looking for her. He stopped running once he felt the slight breeze and walked through the maze going towards the middle where he knew his flower resided her sobbing got louder as he reached the middle his heart shattered into a million pieces by just the sound of her sobbing but those million pieces shattered into a million more at the sight of his strong, passionate, independent girl curled up in a ball leaning against the water fountain with rose bushes surrounding her,he walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Rose come here flower." He said moving closer to her and when he hugged her all resistance was broken she flung herself into his arms sobbing into his shoulder,Oscar held the broken girl in his arms no matter how serious the situation was, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her in his arms they way she fit into him was amazing as if they were made for each other. He waited about 10 minutes rubbing her back soothingly until she calmed and stopped crying.

"So my boss is your aunt." Oscar said casually hoping that that was a good point to started at.

"Yeah she was my mum's younger sister." Her voice cracked a bit when she said 'was',this confused him why did she 'was' it didn't make any sense she had a mother he had seen her with his own eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't think you phrased that correctly."

"Oh no I did I've never got my grammar wrong before and I wouldn't start now."

"Then what did you mean by she 'was' your mum's younger sister?"

"My mum died when I was 6 and I still haven't gotten over the fact that I'm parentless in 10 years time." Oscar flinched at her wording those words still had an effect on him as well.

"Tell me about her,your mum I mean." Hopefuly this would help her.

"Well she was the kindest person you could ever meet always giving money to charities gardening going to orphanages and she was beautiful she had long black wavy hair and she was tanned and was quite tall,her voice was sweet and loving and she the most amazing smile and she would always give it to me when ever I did something good or made her laugh and her eyes I used to love just sitting there and looking into her eyes they were brown but they didn't seem it they would change tone and sometimes even colour like they Would be very dark grey when she was sad,black when she was angry,light brown when she was playful,a chocolatey brown when she tucked me into bed and she was just the best person in the world. I couldn't have asked for a better mother."

"Well, she does sound amazing and I think you and Your mother are more alike than you realise from what you've told me you both have long black hair, amazing eyes, you're both tall and you have the same skin colour, you both enjoy the simple things in life and you're both very generous people and I may be slightly biased here but you have a lovely voice." Oscar said and then he carried on after a moment's hesitation"And besides I think you should be happy that you got to spend that amount of time with a parent that actually cared about you I've never even met my dad and my mum is a traitor to M.I.9 so at least you had somebody,I don't have anybody." rose turned to him and hesitantly placed a hand on his.

"You do have a family maybe not by blood but family doesn't have to be by blood think about it you have Carrie,Avril,Donovan,Caroline,Doctor Morton and everyone else at this orphanage because they all care for you and even though you don't think of it like the way I am you do have a family and you always have. And I am sorry for the way I have treated you since you found me but I'm not used to people helping me it's always been just me I had to grow up pretty fast to make sure I didn't get hurt mentally or emotionally,I guess I've just been so used to having to fend for myself that I don't know how to let anybody else help me. Having to shut yourself away at the age of six does have that kind of effect on you so I truly am sorry and I would do anything to make it up to you." Rose may not have realised it but Oscar did,she was finally getting all of this off of her chest letting the weight she had on her shoulders for so long go.

"You could make it up to me by staying here,please Rose allow me to do this for you let someone else take care of you for once please you don't always have to be strong you are not invincible you are human and you are allowed to break once in awhile." Rose bite her lip thinking it over if she went home Oscar could tell the police and something much worse could happen,if she stayed here Prim and herself would be getting a roof over their heads proper food bathing facilities and warmth. She sighed she knew which side had won and she knew one of the troubles that came with it.

"Fine Prim and I will stay here and I will join M.I.9." Oscar smiled and hugged her making Rose freeze and blush slightly,Oscar seemed to realise what he had done and pulled back but he was still smiling.

"Come on let's go tell Ma'am that she's got her niece as an agent." Oscar said as they both stood and walked back through the maze.

* * *

Hi what did you think of this chapter the next update will be posted soon I promise! And I know that it has been a long time since i have updated but I've been more focused on the BBC Radio 2 500 Word story since I entered it and getting a good story of 500 words is a bit hard. So anyway what did you think of thsi chapter any requests for my new chapters?

Over and Out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **"Come on let's go tell Ma'am that she's got her niece as an agent." Oscar said as they both stood and walked back through the maze.**

* * *

When Oscar and Rose reached the corridor where everyone was waiting for them,except Doctor Morton who had presumably back into his office,Ma'am was pacing the length of the corridor and looked so sad and heart-broken Caroline herself looked ready to have a panic-attack and Prim was sitting down on the floor reading a book only god knows where she got it from,nobody had noticed the two of them.

"I will join M.I.9 and I will not be going back to _him_ ever again so I will need a place to stay and so will Prim." Rose said gaining the attention of everyone in the corridor Ma'am came up to Rose and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I couldn't have you working here you look so much like your mother and you would probably do the same as her it would pain me too much I couldn't let you die the same way I lost your mother."

"I'm sorry I over reacted I've just had a few surprises today and your one topped all of them." The two women chuckled and drew apart.

"Are you alright now Miss Rose?" Prim questioned timidly

"Yes Prim are you alright?"

"I'm fine Miss Rose."

"Good."

"Just out of curiosity here but why do you call Rose Miss prim?" Caroline asked

"Because she is my teacher and the ladies at the Orphanage use to said that we should call them Miss because it shows respect."

"Say Prim you should have said the ladies at the Orphanage use to 'say' that we should call them Miss not 'said'." Rose said switching to teacher mode making Oscar grin slightly.

"Yes Miss Rose." Prim said standing up from her sitting position coming to stand next to her, what the others hadn't noticed was that Rose and Oscar were holding hands,Prim wasn't very clever, she wasn't bright not like Miss Rose but she wasn't dum after all she was being taught by her and she knew Miss Rose and how to read body language, and she was going to find out what Oscar thought of her, even if she had to scare him to get an answer out of him.

* * *

So what did you think of this chapter I'm posting this one so soon because I'm trying to make up for the past couple of weeks of not updating and I am so sorry for that but I'm really trying to make up for that, so what do you think of Prim in this chapter? Good or Bad? Review me and tell me what you think I'm working on the next Chapter so it should be up soon.

Over and Out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **A/N- So what did you think of the last chapter I got a couple of reviews so thanks for that I really enjoyed reading all of those they all put a smile on my face. A shout out to Perky101, Fae and Flower360 and I may write a story about Oscar and Rose being on different sides but I think I'm going to finish this one first so all in good time, good things come to those who wait.**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **"Yes Miss Rose." Prim sa** i **d standing up from her sitting** **position coming to stand** **next to her, what the others hadn't noticed was that Rose and Oscar were holding hands,Prim wasn't very clever, she wasn't bright not like Miss Rose but she wasn't dum after all she was being taught by her and she knew Miss Rose and how to read body language, and she was going to find out what Oscar thought of her, even if she had to scare him to get an answer out of him.**_

* * *

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Oscar looked around his room thinking of last night the events playing over and over again in his head. He still couldn't get over the fact that his boss was Rose's aunt and Rose had known about him for almost 4 years, now that was kind of creepy to know that she knew who he really was and she had been acting as if she knew nothing,how did he not notice this, this reminded him he needed to change his handwriting and signature. He would do that afterwards, but first he needed to get changed and find Rose and Prim. 15 minutes latter Oscar came out of the bathroom fully dressed. He walked down the corridor and turned left coming up to a door he knocked on it.

"Come on in." Rose said from the other side of the door, Oscar walked in and saw Rose sitting down at the desk reading a ridiculously large book. Oscar turned and saw her bed and saw a little head on the pillow.

"So what's Prim doing here? I thought she had her own room?"

"Well she does but she didn't feel comfortable with it so she came into my room in the middle of the room and slept with me." Rose said putting her book into her bag standing up.

"Let's go to breakfast do we have to make it or is it already done?" Rose said coming to stand next to him after writing a note for Prim putting it next to her. The two walked out of the room together.

"Well it depends on who is cooking today if it's Caroline then we won't have to cook if it's anyone else...Can you cook?" Oscar said making Rose laugh they walked down the corridor and walked down the stairs.

"Yes Oscar I can cook I have been cooking since I was 9 years old the punishments of not cooking a good meal is unrepeatable." Oscar clenched his fists if he ever saw that man again, he was going to beat the man to pulp. Nobody can treat his Rose like that... His Rose? If she ever heard him say that she could possibly beat him to pulp.

"Well then let's check the rota for who is making breakfast because nobody else can really cook besides me and Caroline." The two walked into a big Room which had 3 long tables kind of like the great hall at Hogwarts and there was a burning smell coming from the kitchen. The two looked at eachother before speed walking into the room to see if the damage was serious,they saw smoke coming from a door and Rose assumed that that was the door to the kitchen and grabbed a fire extinguisher and ran through that door seeing a mini fire on the cooker she out it out quickly before anything else managed to catch on fire.

"Good thinking." Oscar said coming up behind her.

"Thanks now how about I make some real breakfast for us." Rose said getting another pan out and looking through some of the cupboards to see what there was that she could use to make them something to eat. In the end she found some bread porridge and some oranges to make some Orange juice.

Oscar stood to the side watching Rose move around the kitchen making breakfast for them,just the smell of it made his mouth water and if the smell of her cooking was anything to go by,then he was 100% sure that it would taste just as good as it smelt.

"Done lets go and eat." Rose said pouring orange juice into a glass. And picking up some plates balancing them on her arms and using her other hand to put a plate on her head. And she walked out of the room and set everything down on the table.

"There we go now are you going to just stand there or are you going to sit down and eat? I promise I haven't poisoned the food it still is eatable." Rose said playfully turning around to face him with a smile. Oscar smiled back and sat down next to her looking at all of the food,it all looked so good he didn't know what to start with. He quickly took a bit of everything and started gobbling it all down.

Rose looked at the boy beside her gobble all of the food on his plate in amusement she had never seen someone eat as fast and as much as he was eating right now,the boy could eat like a pig.

"You had enough yet?" Rose asked a smirk hidden in her voice.

"Nope." Oscar replied happily scoffing down some more food before gulping down his orange juice all in one before letting a burp and a content sigh.

"Now I am,ready to do to school,it will take as an hour and a half to get there." He said getting up and putting his bag on his back.

Caroline watched the two from the doorway,she wasn't in the business anymore but she was still quite good at her job. She didn't know this girl completely but she did know her mother and if she was anything to go by then this girl was going to give loads of surprises. And if she was anything like her mother,then she was going to be in for one long bumpy road.

* * *

So I know I didn't mention this at the start of this chapter but I apologize for not updating recently I've allready started the next chapter so it should be done soon.

Over and Out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **A/N- Hello here is the new chapter I told I was working on.**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Caroline watched the two from the doorway,she wasn't in the business anymore but she was still quite good at her job. She didn't know this girl completely but she did know her mother and if she was anything to go by then this girl was going to give loads of surprises. And if she was anything like her mother,then she was going to be in for one long bumpy road.**_

* * *

~~Flashback~~

 _Caroline watched a young woman from her year group hunch in the corner of the classroom reading a tremendously large book. She had always thought she was a geek and far too quiet,until she found out what she was. Caroline felt her pencil buzz in her pencil case and put her hand up the same time as her._

 _"Yes Parvati?"_

 _"I have to take this month's rainfall average for Mr Flatley may I please be excuse?" She asked politely making some people around the room gag_

 _"Of course Parvati go ahead and please tell me what the average is at some point I'd be interested to know." Said their Science teacher Parvati nodded and gather all of her things and walked out of the door._

 _"Yes Caroline?"_

 _"Miss I have to go help Mr Ex with some excipient for the gymnastics competition latter on." Caroline had said her teacher nodded._

 _"Have fun." Caroline collected all of her stuff and rushed out of the classroom running along the halls to try and catch up to the girl she found her in the caretaker's cupboard she nodded to Parvati and she pulled the mop and they shot down their school uniform changing into their spy kit,Caroline was still scared of the lift but Parvati didn't even bat an eye. When the elevator came to a stop the two rushed out of the lift towards the round large desk in the centre were Mr Bicknell was waiting for them holding a folder which he gave to Parvati who cracked it open immediately and started reading over the information. Caroline stood there unsure of what to do as she wasn't really given anything,she was brought out of her thoughts by Parvati._

 _"What do you mean she's being interrogated!?" She yelled making Caroline flinch and Bicknell cringe slightly._

 _"Well she was there on that mission and it went missing." He however didn't get a chance to finish._

 _"Then why am I being pulled of duty?" She said her tone ice cold._

 _"Because you're related to her."_

 _"Well you can have fun doing these silly little missions I'm going to actually do something that matters." Parvati said before storming out of the room,Caroline looked at Bicknell._

 _"That had to have been the silliest thing she has ever done." He said shaking his head looking disgusted with how she had acted._

 _"It's not silly,it's brave." Caroline no one heard those words come out of her mouth._

~~End of flashback~~

Caroline jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder,it wasn't like her to space out like that,she wondered about what had invoked that memory to come out she had buried it for obvious reasons. She looked up at the person who had shocked out of memory lane,she stood quickly when she saw who it was.

"Sorry Ma'am I didn't see you there was there something you needed?" Caroline asked her boss.

"What do you think of Rose?" She asked sitting opposite Caroline who was a bit confused at the question but she answered the question none the less.

"She's fine why did you ask Ma'am?" Caroline asked. She didn't know much but from what she gathered yesterday,Ma'am was extremly well acquainted with Rose.

"No reason,how much is she like Parvati?" She said her voice cracking.

"I think Rose is in for a long a bumpy road if she's anything like her mother and she is definitely going to give everyone a run for their money." Caroline said making Ma'am chuckle through her tears.

"Yes she's definitely going to give Stark a run for the hills scare him out of his depressed state knowing how much she and Parvati are alike,he loved her you know."

"Everyone in the agency knew that the two loved each other,I still don't understand why they didn't end up together everyone was so sure that they would."

"It was because of our father he set up a marriage with his work mates son and his son was a prick but he loved Parvati he had been stalking her for years before they got married he adored her I wish I could say that he did the same to would have been so much better marrying stark,she would have been happy and Rose wouldn't have been scared for life." A long silence filled the room the silence crawled around for a few more minutes before Ma'am stood up.

"Well I had better get going I have to get to the school for the meeting and to introduce Rose to all the department heads as well as calm Stark down."

"Good luck with that Ma'am." And with that her boss left and Caroline was left to her own thoughts once again.

Ma'am made it to the school and climbed down the secret entrance which led down to HQ when she got there she met by the scene of Rose Oscar and Frank in the middle of a debate,she leaned against a pillar watching them in silence.

"What do you mean Ma'am does not have any relatives why does she have access to HQ?!" Frank said distraught he was pacing up and down before he stopped and stared at Rose in disgust.

"She is my Aunt my Mother's sister how many times do I have to say this." Rose said coldly crossing her arms her eyes flashing dangerously but she was controlling herself just like her mother would have.

"Frank it's true she even lives with me now I was there when Ma'am came!" Oscar said loudly he was glaring at Frank in anger it was obvious enough that he cared for Rose and he wasn't doing as good at Rose in hiding his anger.

"Oscar I can't believe you how can you defend an imposter!" Frank shouted turning his glare at Oscar Rose was about to defend Rose but she heard a sneeze and stopped cold.

"What is it Rose?" Oscar seeing her look around cautiously.

"Aunt Lena I know you're there come out please!" Rose shouted Lena grinned and stepped out from behind the pillar Oscar's jaw had dropped to the floor and Frank looked just as bad.

"Good morning gentlemen." She said in her business tone before turning to Rose.

"Morning Rosie Red." Lena said smiling and gathering her niece in her arms Rose hugged her back before pulling away.

"Morning Aunt Lena how much of the conversation did you hear judging by the sneeze the dust took around a few minutes I'm estimating 4 minutes but we Patel women can stand dust longer so you had walked down the secret entrance at...10:04 it took you 5 minutes to get down here so you heard Oscar defend me and Mr London tell him off for defending me,am I right?" Lena nodded.

"As accurate as always Rosie just like your mother." Lena said praising Rose.

"Good morning Ma'am so when is Stark getting here?"

"I heard my name." A new voice came from the secret entrance. A tall man came out of the entrance he had sandy brown hair and milky white skin,he had dull blue eyes.

"Agent Stark you remember Parvati Patel my sister don't you?" Lena questioned making Stark sigh sadly and look at her.

"With all do respect Ma'am what kind of question is that of course I remember her how could I not?" Stark asked his voice dull there was no emotion anywhere in his voice it was...sad to say the least.

"Well I introduce to you the newest member of the MI HIGH team,Rose,Parvati's daughter." Lena said pulling Rose forward, Rose wasn't stupid by any means and saw his blue emotionless eyes fill with tears that no one else saw,the way his eyes lit up when her Aunt had mentioned her mothers name.

"You're Parvati's daughter?"

"Yes I am sir,nice to meet you." Rose said extending her arm for a handshake. Stark didn't shake it though,he just stared at her and if Rose was quite honest it was beginning to creep her out.

"You sound and look just like her." Stark muttered staring at the daughter of the love of his life,all the painful memories he had buried away coming back to haunt him all because of her.

* * *

 **Hi I told you that the next chapter was coming soon and soon it did. So I know that Frank seems a bit out of character and so was Stark but I think it's good to write of people from different perspectives it makes them more interesting. So until next time...**

 **Over and Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **"You sound and look just like her." Stark muttered staring at the daughter of the love of his life,all the painful memories he had buried away coming back to haunt him all because of her.**_

* * *

 _"_ Pardon,who do I sound and look like?" Rose asked,not understanding completely what he meant or who he was.

"Nothing don't worry about it,so you are the child that Ma'am want's to add to this team." It wasn't a question it was more of a statement. And Rose didn't know what to make of it.

"Yes and I am confident that she is ready to join the team." Lena said, she was absolutely sure that she was ready for this even if she herself wasn't ready for Rose to do this,but if she wasn't ready now then may as well never be.

"Yes but she will have to prove herself first." Frank said coldly still not liking this new addition to his team.

"Of course she will. What is going on Frank? Why do you hate Rose so much? You didn't react like this when Avril found out and you seemed sad when you had to wipe her memory. What is your problem with her?" Oscar asked what was his problem with Rose there was nothing wrong with her she was even better with Avril when she was on that serum thing Rose didn't even need that serum to be that smart because she was even smarter than Avril when she was on the serum.

"I'm just saying if this _girl,"_ He spat the word 'girl' out as if it were poison," is anything like her mother then I don't see why She should be here, Parvati Patel was a disgrace to M.I.9 I don't think we should let her daughter disgrace us as well." Frank said Oscar flinched as he spat out the word 'girl, he knew Rose was far from it everyone seemed to be ready to punch Frank, everyone that is besides Rose, she looked at Frank with such cold eyes, it made Oscar shiver.

"Mr London my name if you need reminding is Rose Gupta,not Parvati Patel and as far as I am concerned I have known about M.I.9 since I was 3 years old. I have known who you really were for almost 3 years on top of that and I have yet to tell your little secret and if you think that I would try to take the easy way out of things and just make my Aunt put me on this team then you have to be the most idiotic person I have ever met, and do not forget I have Timothy Hinkle-Bottom in my class, and as for my mother disgracing M.I.9 I think you should have your facts checked as far I as I know, and I know a lot of things, my mother was the best agent in history far better than you. So please anybody correct if I am wrong in saying this but my mother is the reason this organization still stands if not for her you would be in the middle of world war 3 against SKUL." Rose said leaving the room in total silence she looked around at everyone but no one said anything but they knew what they were thinking, 'I never want to get on her bad side if I can ever help it.'

"Because nobody is speaking I'm assuming that I am correct so Ma'am when are all the heads coming?" Rose asked changing the subject.

"They should be here in a few minutes just relax for now." Lena said sitting down looking at Rose who bit her lip and got a faraway look in her eyes just like her mother used to when she was thinking of something that occupied most of her brain.

Oscar stared at Rose as she bit her lip, her aside he was worried about Frank and how he was acting towards her, there was something wrong with this. What that something was he wasn't really sure but was he was sure was that he was going to find out, no matter what he would have to do to find out the answer.

Rose's mind was riding off a thousand miles per minute, there were so many things that had been revealed in the past couple of days it was finally starting to take a toll on her. She decided to clear her mind and start revising things she had gone over for the tests she was going to have. She started pacing up and down mouthing things her nose scrunching up she clicked her fingers every time she had to calculate things in her head to get to her answer making her probably look very weird.

A few minutes later a couple of people came through the secret passageway, Rose could name quite a few of them and she could easily tell you what they had done or who they were related to. Like,for example, Albus Einstein he was the great great grandchild of Albert Einstein **(A/N-I am just making this stuff up)** ,or Clara newton related to Isaac Newton. **(A/N-Seriously I didn't even research this stuff so if it is wrong please do not kill me,I'm too young to die.)**.

"Right so now that everyone is here we can start with the testing." Lena said.

~~3 HOURS LATTER~~

"Right the results have been counted and we are ready to give our decision." Stark said holding his broken arm, this girl had some crazy reflexes and she was fast. At least they knew that they shouldn't mess with her, Stark thought as he looked around at everyone in the room. Most men had a cast on their bodies, he himself needed a cast on his right arm, all of the physical leaders were huffing and puffing some of them even had black eyes,the scientists were going over her paper and looking at it as if it had mutated and some of the guards were in the toilet vomiting away all of their breakfast and what was left of their dinner they had last night, but Oscar had come out the worst, split lip, black eye, his hand broken, bruises and marks all over his back,brunt skin the list of damage was never ending but he seemed to be in the highest spirits of them all after all he was being cured by his crush who was touching his chest and attending to his every need.

Stark heard a hiss and saw Rose pull out a nail from Oscars arm and quickly wrap it up and kiss it,Stark shook his head at Oscars antics,he knew the boy wasn't really hurting but he was just acting so he could get Rose to do that to him, It reminded him of something he had done with Parvati, it seemed as thouh the apple didn't fall far from the tree and that like mother like daughter they both had a soft spot for injured people,because Rose was the one to perform first aid on everyone that was hurt,she thought it was another test but it really wasn't.

"So did she get in or not?" One of the guards who had come along asked shakily standing up."Because if she hasn't gotten in something is wrong with the test results." And everyone knew that they could agree with him.

"Miss Gupta you have passed every single test that we have thrown at you with 100%. Welcome to M.I.9." Lena said making everyone clap and cheer, she saw Rose pull Oscar in for a hug,he looked momentarily frozen but returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek making Rose momentarily freeze. Lena smiled at the two, they were so much like Parvati and Stark it was almost .

* * *

 **Hey so here is my newest chapter,so what did you think of Stark in this chapter and what about Oscars antics. I am working on the next chapter but as I have gone through all of my chapters recently I have seen so many grammatical mistakes so I will be fixing them as well. Feel free to point out any mistakes you see if I don't correct them. Thank you.**

 **Over and Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 ** _Previously:_**

 _ **"Miss Gupta you have passed every single test that we have thrown at you with 100%. Welcome to M.I.9." Lena said making everyone clap and cheer, she saw Rose pull Oscar in for a hug,he looked momentarily frozen but returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek making Rose momentarily freeze. Lena smiled at the two, they were so much like Parvati and Stark it was almost. Almost.**_

* * *

Oscar was in heaven and in pain,he wasn't really sure that he could be in both at the same time, on one hand his back was hurting and so was the rest of body but Rose was hugging him, and she was hugging him willingly and Oscar basked in it he wrapped his good arm around her as she buried her face in his chest. It wasn't until Rose hit a wounded area did he hiss in pain causing Rose to pull away and look at him her eyes softening.

" Are you okay. Never mind I'll get to work on your injures." She said not even giving him enough time to answer her question. She pulled of his top and started to clean his wounds that were bleeding still. Oscar looked at the girl concentrating on his chest adoration and love clear as day in his eyes, he was in deep.

Unknown to the two Stark and Lena were watching the two. Lena sighed quietly as she watched the two, this wasn't going to be easy seeing Rose do what was the end of her mother but she was a natural at it looking around the room at the people who were being treated by doctors or just resting and still catching their breaths, Rose was going to be the best agent in history at this rate.

"I miss her Lena, I missed her then and I still miss her now." Stark said his eyes not wavering from their spot at the two young spies in the room, Lena smiled sadly and put an arm around him.

"I miss her too Horatio I miss her too." She said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You don't understand how much it hurt to see her marry another man, knowing that she felt nothing towards him, knowing that I had a ring in my pocket waiting for it to see it on her hand. I had it all planned out the rest of our lives we would get married and after a year or so we were going to have a baby, baby girl, and we would go on outings teach her things about the real world and the spy one then she was going to grow up and then find the perfect boy that would treat her like the queen she was." Lena listened to how he rambled on about the life he was meant to have with his perfect girl the one that he never had and it broke her.

"Stark, trust me she felt the same way." Lena said trying to hold back her tears she hadn't spoken about her in years.

"Everything I had worked for, everything I had planned dreamed for was gone wasted flushed away...just like my future. I had never wanted anything more than I wanted her." The two didn't talk after that as they lost themselves in the sea of their memories the good and the bad. Luckily they brought themselves out of it in time to hear Rose calling to them.

"Excuse me Ma'am Sir, could Oscar and I go back up to the school now? I am sure that his friends would notice his absence if he is gone for too long but I can stay down here a bit longer if I need to nobody will notice that I am gone just so long as I make it to all of my lessons as it would look weird that I have missed a lesson and I've never done that before." Rose said,making Oscar glow in pride as she thought about her cover and how to make it look real.

"Yes both of you may go back upstairs but remember not to give anything away act as you usually would and agent Gupta we will be monitoring you through agent London and our camera's around the school do not disappoint us understood?" Ma'am asked in a serious tone. Rose stood up and nodded,

"Very clearly understood Ma'am Permission to leave?" Rose asked as Oscar stood up as well.

"Permission granted on your way agents your first mission together will be next week and Chief agent Stark and I will b coming down here as well since it is a very important mission and we will be discussing your progress and behaviour during your cover agent Gupta." Ma'am said and watched the two leave.

"Ma'am you can't seriously be thinking about still giving Oscar that mission not when we've just got another teammate agent Gupta might just lower the success rate that Oscar might have on this mission!" Frank exclaimed, in his mind Rose Gupta had no right to be here weather she was good at the job or not,she should have just minded her own business and not have gotten involved.

"Actually agent London I am giving them this mission because of agent Gupta joining the team she is more than capable of helping agent Cole on this mission and I have every right to say that she will do excellent on this mission as her boss and her aunt." Ma'am said calmly,Lena knew Rose and she knew that Rose would always do everything in her power to do the right thing plus she wasn't showing favoritism if Rose had failed at the tests then she would have had Stark use the Alice band on her and wipe her memory of the past couple of days and send her packing to another orphanage,and as cruel as this sounded she would have sent her to another school as well, away from anything she could recognise to do with them.

"But Ma'am." Frank didn't get any further than this as Stark cut him off,

"No but's London now we have added another member to your team and she _will_ be treated with the _same_ amount of respect as agent Cole is given and you _will_ include her on this mission, do I make myself clear?" Stark growled at the agent in front of him.

"Yes Horatio."

"Good and may I remind you that her name is Rose Gupta not Parvati Patel and even if she is anything like her mother that would make her one of the best agents this agency has ever seen or do you not remember the many times Parvati saved your life and almost at the cost of her own." Stark said making Frank look down ashamed, Parvati Patel was the best agent M.I.9 had ever seen but that did not mean that her daughter shared her traits and he was determined to get her off the team and replace her with someone else that he knew would be a good agent like Carrie Stewart or Avril Franklin, he would treat her with respect but he would make her life so damn hard that she would want to quit M.I.9 within a week of working with him and this was a plan that he would not fail.

* * *

 **So how was this chapter? I am sorry for my late update but I was a bit busy studying for my English,Science and Math tests to name a few. I have now decided that I am going to be open to any suggestion from any of the viewers so if you want a specific twist or something to happen and it goes with the story just type it in the review section or if you can PM me and I will try to write a chapter that will include at least two or three of your ideas.**

 **Over and Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **"Good and may I remind you that her name is Rose Gupta not Parvati Patel and even if she is anything like her mother that would make her one of the best agents this agency has ever seen or do you not remember the many times Parvati saved your life and almost at the cost of her own." Stark said making Frank look down ashamed, Parvati Patel was the best agent M.I.9 had ever seen but that did not mean that her daughter shared her traits and he was determined to get her off the team and replace her with someone else that he knew would be a good agent like Carrie Stewart or Avril Franklin, he would treat her with respect but he would make her life so damn hard that she would want to quit M.I.9 within a week of working with him and this was a plan that he would not fail.**_

* * *

Carrie looked around the classroom and saw that there were two seats empty which was odd,she looked around and saw everyone besides the nerd and Oscar,now Oscar was normal because he was doing a job for Mr London but for the nerd to miss a lesson,well it was unheard of she had the perfect attendance,never got sick,never ditched,never got into trouble,she had the perfect record every child's parent wanted their kids to have,she was mainly the reason that this school was doing okay,her Oscar,Avril and Carrie herself even if she did muck around and skip a few classes but almost everybody did besides the nerd. Carrie sighed as she turned her attention back over to Mrs King who was talking about something when the class was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes come in." Mrs King shouted so she could be heard through the door,the door opened to reveal the nerd who had a cast on,Oscar and Mr London.

"Sorry to disturb your class Mrs King but I found this one coming in saying that she was at the hospital and you knew about it and I came to say thanks for letting me borrow Oscar I never could've lifted the chairs up by meself." Frank said pushing the nerd forward making her stumble causing the class to snicker at how weak she was. The nerd looked up at Mrs King and she nodded to Mr London.

"Thank you Frank you can now go back to whatever you were doing I had known Rose was going to be late her Father had informed me yesterday." Mrs King said making the class groan quietly why couldn't she have just ditched and got caught so she would get into trouble,then they could have teased her about it for weeks.

"Welcome Mrs King seeya kids." He addressed the rest of the class before walking out of the classroom.

"Now Rose Oscar why don't you take your seats I was just about to make an announcement so you came just on time." Mrs King said in a peppy tone as the two took their seats Oscar walked towards Scoop and Rose sat down in the front where nobody else was sitting so she sat there like a loner.

"Right now as I was saying before Mr Flatley and I have decided to change the school curriculum so this will be your new timetable from now on you will be having Math for an hour,then Drama,then break,after break you will have an hour of English and then an hour of Library time then lunch,then an hour of science. Then on Tuesdays you will have an hour of science,then computing,then break,then two hours of math,then lunch,and then Design Technology. Wednesdays you will have an hour of History and then an hour of geography,then break,then an hour of French,next religious studies,then lunch,then art. Thursdays you will have design technology,next English,then break,then Math,then PHSE,then lunch,and then PE. On Fridays you will have Double science,then break,then Music,then PE,then lunch and then Math." Mrs King said losing most of the class halfway through the classes for Tuesday but not Rose though,the nerd put up her hand immediately after Mrs King's' explanation of their new timetables.

"Yes Rose?" Mrs King asked sweetly,this made the Carrie frown 'teacher's pet' she thought.

"Will we be getting a version of the timetables to make it easier for everyone to remember which books we need to take in on certain days?" Rose asked,making Mrs King nod.

"Yes you will all be getting a copy of a timetable each so make sure you don't lose it as this will be your only copy." Mrs King said pointing the last bit at the group sitting at the back which consisted of the whole class basically, Carrie,Oscar,Avril,Scoop,Linda,Davina,Donovan,Jon,Kylie,Scott,Rex,Anneline,Hannah,Grace,Harry,Zoe,Percy,Mason,Lizz Jack,Poppy,Dela,Dean,Lily,Chloe,Oliver,Jacob,Nathan and Emily. The only person that didn't get that glare was the nerd.

"Also we have invited all of your parents to come in and observe the lessons at the end of the week we will start using the new curriculum starting next week Monday,so lessons this week will as per normal." She said making the whole class groan nobody wanted their parents to see them in school. Carrie looked around to see everyone's expression it was either calm or annoyed there was much more of the latter than the first,Carrie couldn't see the nerds expression as she was sitting too far away she was probably happy though.

Rose felt as though she had been kicked in the gut Mrs King had said everybody's parents were coming that would mean her dad was coming to,she had to go home again and go back to living there otherwise he was going to beat her up in front of the whole school and that was something she did not want to happen,she raised her widened eyes to look at Mrs King who was looking at her,her eyes laced with concern Mrs King knew of the condition she was living in,she didn't know how bad it was but still she knew as far as she and Mr flatley knew she would get pushed and shoved and get the occasional cut but when it happened it would be a big thing they didn't know that she got punched,kicked and shouted at on a daily basis, it was better that they didn't everything to the full extent. She heard the bell ring and everyone jumped up to their feet and rushed out of the room,everyone besides Rose once she had gathered all of her things she walked up to the desk were Mrs King sat waiting for everyone to leave. Once they were both sure that everyone was gone and the door was shut Rose spoke up.

"Miss did you invite my father?" Rose asked meekly looking as if she were about to burst into tears which she probably was.

"No Rose Mr Flatley and I didn't call your Father I don't even think you are living there right now are you?" Mrs King questioned making Rose's eyes widened yet again,was she that obvious?

"No Rose to any other teacher you aren't but I know you too well I know when you are lying or not telling the full story." Mrs King said chuckling after seeing her students reaction making Rose smile.

"Thank you Miss and you are right my aunt my Mother's sister found out about my Father and she made me pack everything up and go home with her so I can tell her about it and she can come if she isn't busy with work." Rose said feeling much happier knowing she wouldn't have to face her Father.

"You do that I look forward to meeting her and telling her all about the amazing things you do here and how special you are." Mrs King said making Rose laugh and blush.

"Thank you miss I'll see you after break but first could you give me the work that I had missed out on." Rose said making Mrs King remember why she was the smartest girl in the country.

"Don't worry Rose we didn't do anything new you probably knew this stuff when you were in primary school." Mrs king said making Rose blush and laugh again and shake her head.

"Nope I knew how to speak fluent french and algebra when I was in nursery my Mother taught me." Rose said shocking Mrs King before she laughed as well.

"You always have a trick up your sleeve don't you?" Mrs King asked making Rose nod proudly.

"Always have always will."

"As it should be now run along I know you want to go to the library to look at the new books that were put in yesterday." Mrs king said smiling making Rose smile as well.

"Thanks Miss see you latter." Rose before running out of the classroom crashing into somebody making Rose fall down because of the force that she was using when she had bumped into the person. All of her books went all over the place along with a few loose sheets of paper.

"Hey Rose you okay?" Rose froze she knew who she had bumped into,she looked up to see Oscar towering over her along with the rest of his gang of friends who were all laughing at her. She ignored all of them,including Oscar,and started picking up all of her books and sheets that were all over the corridor around her,she winced a bit when she used the hand in the cast she had hurt herself during the M.I.9 testing when Bruce the head of physical training had sidestepped though only slightly so she hit his shoulder her hand hitting him at a funny angle making it crack. Oscar saw this and moved to help her pick up the remaining books once she had stood up Oscar handed her the few books he had collected. Just as she was about to turn away Oscar stopped her,

"Hey you never answered my question!"Oscar exclaimed making Rose stop dead and curse him in her head what was he doing didn't he understand what normal meant? 'Probably not' her brain said as she turned around to face Oscar who was grinning while his friends looked shocked that he was concerned for the nerd.

"I'm fine now excuse me I have to go to the Library to renew a book." Rose said coldly making Oscar frown.

"Why don't we come with you?" Oscar said getting shocked looks from both his friends and Rose.

"I'm not really sure that that is the best idea." Rose said quietly she didn't want to spend time with Oscar's friends she hated them they hated her it was simple the nerd and the populars don't mix simple so what did Oscar not comprehend.

'Maybe he want's to spend time with you because he likes you.' A tiny voice in her head said.

'Hush now there is no way of that ever happening I hid you in my brain for a reason.' Rose's brain said.

'Oh yeah what reason was that?'

' You. Are. Mental.' Her brain effectively crushing the voice in her head.

"Why not?"Oscar demanded looking slightly put off that she had rejected him.

"Because I don't like you,you don't like me simple and I would like to go to the library at some point during the remaining minutes of break so excuse me." Rose said turning around and started walking away from Oscar and his friends going to her little hide away that she didn't want her bullies to come to. The little voice came back,

'That wasn't very nice you know.' The voice said

'Oh hush up go away.' And it was gone again.

Oh but how naive she was in thinking that it was gone for good.

* * *

 **So how do you think this chapter was I had allready finished this chapter when I posted my other one so you can all still post your ideas in your reviews and remember anyone can review even if you don't have an account and are just a reader just make up a random name and review.**

 **Over and Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hello everybody this is my latest chapter that has ideas from all of you guys who have reviewed to me or PM'd me (is PM'd even a word?) but don't worry guys you can still do all of this if you want your idea to be included in this story,I will be taking in requests every time I update so this will kinda be like a Co-written story between me and all of you that wanted to give me ideas.**_

 ** _People's_** _ **ideas I have used so far are Perky101 and Superintendent in a way if you think about it. I will be using more in the next chapter and I am sorry if Perky101's review doesn't come up there is something wrong with fanfiction as I know that Perky101 reviewed me as I wrote it down,along with some other ones like sunset123 her review has gone .**_

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **"Why not?"Oscar demanded looking slightly put off that she had rejected him.**_

 _ **"Because I don't like you,you don't like me simple and I would like to go to the library at some point during the remaining minutes of break so excuse me." Rose said turning around and started walking away from Oscar and his friends going to her little hide away that she didn't want her bullies to come to. The little voice came back,**_

 _ **'That wasn't very nice you know.' The voice said**_

 _ **'Oh hush up go away.' And it was gone again.**_

 _ **Oh but how naive she was in thinking that it was gone for good.**_

* * *

Oscar was sad,he just wanted to spend some time with her,did she really ate him? Was it just because of his friends? His cover? Her cover? The possibilities were endless as to what had set her off. He just decided that she was just acting as her cover would staying away from everybody, but he was determined to change that,she was not going to act like the hermit everyone thought she was,Oscar himself had seen the happy side of her and he liked it more then the 'serious and I'm a geek and a loner side'.

'Why do you care about her? You should just leave her and carry on the way you were before,it would be best.' A tiny voice in his head said. Oscar then seemed to realise it was brain.

'What do you mean why do I care about her, how could I not just thinking about her puts a smile on your face would would you call that Brain?' Another voice said sounding suspiciously like Caroline.

'It's called you making him thinking things that don't matter and aren't true.'

'You're delusional you made him think that as well,you are his brain.' Caroline said smugly

'Oh hush the both of you,you're both giving me a headache go away.'

'We can't we are you.' They both said smugly,they were both really starting to annoy him.

'Well then keep it down.' Oscar said and after that his brain and Caroline quietened down.

Oscar looked around at his friends who were all laughing and joking around with each other,he used to be a part of that kind before M.I HIGH he never did care and when he came to Saint Hopes he saw Rose the girl who sat in the corner,didn't talk to anyone but the teachers,the loner and he changed he buckled down,subconsciously he knew it was because he wanted to impress her but he would never admit it to anyone. That was when M.I.9 spotted him and told him all about his mother and father and hired him. And it was all because of Rose did he manage to find something that he was good at and loved but of course she didn't know that...yet. Oscar was planning on telling her at some point now along with how he felt because now he could keep his job and tell his dream girl his feelings without getting into trouble.

" So what were you really planning to do to the geek?" Avril asked Oscar making him fall out of his thoughts and everyone looked at him waiting to hear his plan. Or at least that's what they thought that he had.

" What do you mean there was no plan I just wanted to spend time with her." Oscar said momentarily forgetting about the cameras around the school and that Frank was behind them fixing a broken cabinet. All of his friends laughed at this.

" Cut with the jokes Oscar come on we can help you with the plan." Scoop said after he finished laughing making Oscar angry.

" Yeah so what were you thinking of doing ripping a couple of pages out of a book and blaming her for it?. Or maybe tripping her up and bruising her a little. Blackmail her into doing our homework. Make her give us all of tthe money she has on her,not that she probably has anything anyway. Come on tell us." Donovan said making Oscar growl quietly before turning completely cold and calm.

" I'm not joking I really just wanted to spend time with her." Oscar said coldly making his friends quieten down he seemed to have forgotten that Frank was behind him and he could hear everything he was saying and he forgot about his cover this worried Frank and made him wonder why he was protecting _her_.

" What you mean you actually like the freak?" Carrie asked once she saw that he wasn't joking which they should have realised straight away, Oscar was not one to joke at all he had stopped joking when he got into year 7. Carries statement made everyone stop and stare at Oscar like he had grown two heads.

" Yes I actually find Rose interesting,she is good in a debate and I can actually have a decent and intellectual conversation with her." Oscar said. Making Frank frown, this girl was more trouble than he had originally thought, Oscar never used to act like this but as frank thought about it more he soon began to realise all of those quick glances in her direction,him daydreaming in class when he sat behind her,him never taking part in the bullying. It finally all made sense he had had a crush on her since before he started at M I HIGH. The realisation made Frank groan mentally now how was he going to set him up with Avril or Carrie,this Gupta girl just made everything even harder.

" Oscar if you just wanted an intellectual conversation why didn't you just come to me, come on everyone knows that I'm smarter than her and prettier to be around." Avril said making Oscar narrow his eyes at her,how could she think that she was smarter then the girl who did her A-levels at the age of 10!?

" No Avril you are not as smart as Rose,you weren't there at our primary school,you didn't see her doing her A-levels while the rest of us were doing our SAT's,you never can be or will be even half as smart as Rose is." Oscar said before getting up and walking away from his friends who were sitting in silence staring at the spot in which he had been sitting at. If anyone one of them thought that they were better then Rose Gupta then they had to be the dumbest people on the planet, and if anyone thought that he was just going to sit there and watch people say cruel things about the girl he like then they had to be the dumbest people on the planet as well. Nobody said anything cruel about _his_ Rose when he was around. Nobody.

* * *

 **So what do we all think about this chapter how do you think this using ideas idea went? Did it seem okay if you think it was okay then let me know if I should carry on by reviewing. And don't forget to keep on reviewing to say what you want to be included.**

 **Over and Out!**


	13. AN

**A/N**

 **Hello everybody now this isn't an update but this is sort of, there is a new M I HIGH Community out and it is called 'M.I HIGH Roscar' which was made by KaeCover and it should be good I will also have some of my stories will be in the community once I figure out how you add stories into communities (I'm clueless! XD). So please do check it out I'm sure it will be good. Also there will be a proper chapter update sometime soon but this was just a quick note.**

 **Over and Out!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **" No Avril you are not as smart as Rose,you weren't there at our primary school,you didn't see her doing her A-levels while the rest of us were doing our SAT's,you never can be or will be even half as smart as Rose is." Oscar said before getting up and walking away from his friends who were sitting in silence staring at the spot in which he had been sitting at. If anyone one of them thought that they were better then Rose Gupta then they had to be the dumbest people on the planet, and if anyone thought that he was just going to sit there and watch people say cruel things about the girl he like then they had to be the dumbest people on the planet as well. Nobody said anything cruel about**_ **his** _ **Rose when he was around. Nobody.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **So for this chapter I will be using one of my own ideas and Dobby's idea which I actually think could be quite interesting and it really made me smile at that review as someone looked at another character other than just the main ones.**_

* * *

Lena sat at the desk in her office surrounded by loads of paperwork,but she wasn't doing any of it instead she was looking through the photo album that she had in the drawer of the desk. Inside it the pictures held so many emotions,memories she didn't even know why she was going through the album in the first place infact until this day the album had not been opened in nearly 13 years.

So many pictures she could tell you what happened that day every single one of them were taken. She came across one of a blushing stark and Parvati she smiled remembering that day.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Lena watched as the whole agency went out to the park for their celebration,they had just stopped America going into war with Russia and that would have been a disaster. Everyone was sitting outside on the grass in normal clothes to blend in with the crowd though they were still on guard,they were spies nothing was ever easy or simple under a large oak tree there sitting was a young group of spies there names are Lena,Parvati,Horatio,Edward and Jade these young spies had been a major role in the mission that the whole agency had taken part in and so they were taking advantage of the break they had earned. Edward and Jaade were sitting next to each other their hands interlinked, Lena was sitting next to her sister Parvati who had her head resting on her best friends shoulder, Horatio. Lena smiled at the picture that they had created they were so in love with each other but the other didn't know it for gods sake they needed to kiss already because the two flirting and dancing around with each other was making the agency grow frustrated. Lena looked over to Edward and Jade who smiled and nodded their heads quickly when Parvati and Stark were occupied._

 _" So why don't we play truth or dare?" Lena suggested and everyone agreed they all moved to sit down in a circle. Lena Jade and Edward had formed a plan and this time it was going to work._

 _" Who wants to go first?" Horatio questioned._

 _" I will now Horatio truth or dare?" Edward asked narrowing his eyes at him while Horatio did the same._

 _" Dare." He said making Lena Jade and Edward smirk they all nodded at each other._

 _" Kiss Parvati on the cheek." Edward said making Jade and Lena break down laughing, they were laughing so much that they had fallen over and they were literally having ROFL( **A/N- For any of you that have been living under a rock for your whole life this means Rolling On The Floor Laughing)** they had stopped their sides hurt so much and they had a cramp._

 _"Well Horatio go on and kiss my beautiful dearest sister on the cheek I promise I wont kick your arse like I would to anyone else." Lena said making the two blush Horatio quickly leaned down and pressed his lips to Parvati's cheek and quickly pulled back the two were blushing so hard it took a lot of self concentration to hold the camera still to snap the picture._

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

Lena smiled through the tears that were gently flowing down her face,she leaned back against her chair her face facing upwards towards the ceiling she had a decision to take and this time she was going to think of the effect that it had on her family not her profession. This was going to be one hard decision.

 **~With Horatio Stark~**

Stark leaned back on his desk chair in his office in the M.I. 9 heads department he stared down the shining object in his hand his mind racing back to the time when he had got the precious thing for his one true love.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Stark looked at the streets in central London,busy as usual but he wasn't here to study the area he was here for a specific reason one that if she agreed would change his and another's life forever. And that other was Parvati Patel his girlfriend of 3 years his best friend,soulmate and if she agreed his fiance and then his wife. Stark grinned at the term he had just thought of 'Wife' that would forever put a smile on his face if she agreed and he really did hope that she did._

 _Stark walked into a jewelry shop a bright smile on his face he walked around looking at all of the rings on display along with some necklaces he might as well get Lena something to considering it was her 20th birthday next week Saturday. He stopped to stare a particular case were some rings were kept a single one catching his eye. It was absolutely perfect. Perfect for his Parvati,it was silver with tiny diamonds going up the band until right in the middle was a small ring of diamonds and in the centre of that was a Sapphire, and on the other side were the words 'I love you'. It was absolutely perfect and so Parvati she was going to love immediately called over the person at the counter to see how much the ring was. £1,620 but it was totally worth it for Parvati he brought it along with a simple diamond necklace that had a silver chain and a teardrop crystal for his soon to be sister-in-law which he knew she would love as well since both sisters both loved simple things. He walked out of the shop a spring in each of his steps. He couldn't wait until this Friday.  
_

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

Starks grinned to himself feeling the emotions rush through him just like the day he had brought her ring. He knew he now had a decision to make,one that would affect him and one other person and that person was Rose Gupta of course only as long as she said yes he wasn't going to let Parvati's daughter be treated the way she currently was no matter if he was the Father or not he was still Parvati's best friend at the end of the day and her first and last lover and if she loved Rose then so did he.

* * *

 **So I know I haven't updated lately and that is because Math is a very demanding subject so I have had to use a lot of my spare time revising math or doing Algebra questions(I hate Algebra!) or seeing my Math teacher about various other different things,so I couldn't sit there pretending to listen to my friends talking about nonsense while actually I was thinking of what to write in my new chapter. So I apologise for my lack of updates but I will make it up to you somehow or the other. Also I'm lazy and weird so I won't write everyone's name down of the ideas that I have used from you so if you see the names so if you see them then I have had a good day and I am bothered if you don't then I haven't had the best day and I was totally if you recognise your idea Review,boast about it to your friends and make it obvious it was you and stuff. So without further ado...**

 **Over and Out!**


	15. The open day Part 1

**Chapter 14**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Starks grinned to himself feeling the emotions rush through him just like the day he had brought her ring. He knew he now had a decision to make,one that would affect him and one other person and that person was Rose Gupta of course only as long as she said yes he wasn't going to let Parvati's daughter be treated the way she currently was no matter if he was the Father or not he was still Parvati's best friend at the end of the day and her first and last lover and if she loved Rose then so did he.**_

* * *

 _Monday the 7th of March_

Mrs King watched as Parents along with their children came pouring in with their children through the school gates so many of them looked unhappy but she couldn't have cared less,they had what was coming to them, they didn't want to try in school so they could now pay the consequences of their actions. Mrs king scanned the crowd in the gym looking for one specific girl,she smiled when he found her talking to an older women who she assumed to be Rose's Aunt,considering the two had the same kind of nose and eye colour. Mrs King shared a knowing smile with Mr Flatley they would definitely enjoy meeting Rose's Aunt and praising Rose to her,the girl was going to be praised so much she wa going to be as red as a fire engine. The Parents and Children quickly settled down as Mr Flatley and Mrs King stood up on the stage.

"Good morning everybody,Parents Mrs King and I thank you for coming here today as I am sure your children have told you as to why you are here and I am sure that you all received the email the school sent out so I won't bore you all by explaining the same thing you've all heard twice so if you would all please follow your children to their usual classrooms where classes will begin shortly." Mr Flatley said and walked of the stage with Mrs King following behind him the two through the crowd to get to their shared classroom, they taught a year 11 class because they were the most qualified to help them with their GCSE's and the one class that they taught was Rose's class which they enjoyed teaching solely because Rose was in the class. Which may be a bit biased but it was true,she loved learning, she never talked in class, she was always polite never disrespectful to anyone, she was the perfect student that any teacher could ever hope for. When the two teachers got the classroom they were shocked to find the only sound coming fro the class were whispers,no paper balls being thrown,no shouting or screaming the two looked at each other both thinking the same thing _'We should have more days like this.'_

"Good morning Everyone." Mr Flatley said getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Good morning Sir,Mrs King." The kids all said together.

"Right we will do the register and then we will mark the Math homework from Friday." Mrs King said getting the register out of her planner.

" Linda Abrahams."

"Yes."

"Nathan Alfred."

"Here."

"Davina Berry"

"Here."

"Donovan Butler"

"Here."

"Lizz Bennett"

"Yes."

"Percy Brown"

"Here."

"Harry Crow"

"Here."

"Oscar Cole."

" Yes Miss."

"Jon Daniels"

"Yes."

"Hannah Dexter"

"Here."

"Lily Evans"

"Yes."

"Avril Franklin"

"Here."

"Jacob Gibson"

"Here."

"Emily Grace"

"Here."

"Rose Gupta."

"Here Mrs King." Mrs King smiled at her briefly before turning her attention back to the register.

"Timothy Hincklebottom."

"Here."

"Poppy Jackson"

"Here."

"Mason Jacobs."

"Here."

"Scott Jones"

"Here."

"Kylie Lewis."

"Here."

"Rex Marshall."

"Here."

"Scott Mason."

"Here

"Zoe Nightshade"

"Here."

"Jack Oliver"

"Here."

"Divya Patel"

"Here."

"Dean Price."

"Here."

"Grace Roberts."

"Here."

"Oliver Smith"

"Here."

"Carrie Stewart"

"Here."

"Dela Wood"

"Here."

"Good now everyone get out your math books we will be marking our homework and then we will do a revision lesson for our test on Wednesday." Mr Flatley said going up to the computer to login to get today's work on the board. Their was a bunch of shuffling as everyone brought out their work books.

"Now has anyone forgotten their work?" Sir questioned and everyone shook their heads. The two teachers smiled at each other momentarily.

"Good now question what was the answer?"Mrs king asked only Rose put her hand up."Yes Rose."

"125 cm cubed." Rose said confidently.

"Correct would you like to read out the next few answers for us." Mrs King said and Rose nodded.

"65cm. 6 cm. 16 cm squared. 10 cm. 7 cm. 88cm squared. 55 cm squared. 12 cm squared. 28.3 cm squared. 38.5 cm squared. 12.6 cm squared. 19.6 cm squared 12.6 cm squared and 38.5 cm squared."

"Correct now who got full marks remember it was one mark each." Only Rose raised her hand which wasn't really a surprise considering she was the one to say all of her answers.

"Well then,well done Rose now for today's lesson there are going to be 20 questions on the board answer them and when you are all done we will mark the questions and do a mini test on the Area and Perimeter topic." Mr Flatley said projecting the work on the board everyone started their was some chatter among the students as the parents started talking with each other just 10 minutes latter Rose shot her hand up.

"Yes Rose?" Mrs King questioned.

"I've finished the questions on the board miss." Rose said emitting tiny groans from some of the kids not that she minded.

"Come up here Rose." Mrs King said Rose nodded and got out of her seat with her book in her hand she gave it to Mrs King who froze the board and got the answers out and marked her book ticking everything. Mrs King handed her back her book.

"Well done now start doing the mini test you have 20 minutes." Mrs King said handing Rose the test Rose nodded and sat back down and started the test scribbling furiously not noticing the parents staring at her in their little group off to the side of the room.

"That girl seems intelligent." Some Women said obviously impressed her statement got a round of nods from all the parents.

"Her name is Rose she is my niece." Lena said obviously proud at the praises Rose was getting.

"Neice? If you don't mind me asking what happened to her parents?" The same women asked.

"Her mother,my sister died in a car accident a drunk driver drove straight into her side of the car instantly killing her and her father was never the same since so I took her in." Lena said telling the cover story she and Rose had decided on if people asked about her parents.

"That must have been very hard on her and you." The women said in sympathy.

"It was but like her mother would have she handled it with her head held high." Lena said with a small smile.

"Oh how silly of me I'm Catherine Franklin,Avrils mother." Catherine said starting a whole round of introductions.

"Lena Patel."

"David Butler.

"Kattie Stewart."

"Caroline Cole." And so on,while this was happening Rose was finishing of her test she had checked,double checked and triple checked her test and still had 10 minutes to spare,it wasn't a very hard test to do so she finished it quite quickly,she went through it for the fourth time before she deemed that she had checked through it enough and was satisfied with all of her answers she walked up to the desk up at the front.

"I'm finished Sir." Rose whispered to Mr Flatley who looked up from the work he was marking.

"Of course Rose give the paper to me and you can start finishing off the essay you were writing last week." Mr Flatley said. Rose nodded and went back to her seat and got out a folder and started working on her paper studiously unaware of the fact that there was someone watching her from behind.

Oscar sat behind his angelic Rose watching as she whizzed through everything as always Oscar would too but he had to keep up his cover so he had to just under outstanding but above average which made him the second smartest in the class but well below Rose,she looked so beautiful today with her long hair in a braid,she had new glasses no doubt she got them from her Aunt she looked more relaxed but not by much she wasn't as hunched as she used to be as if moving out from her father's house and in with her Aunt since she and Prim had only spent a night at the Orphanage. She looked so cute with her face scrunched up in concentration. Oscar shook himself out of it and finished of the work quickly finishing once Rose was almost done with her essay he stood up and went to go check his work he deliberately made sure that he got one wrong so he had to go to Rose for help, and for his cover as well of course,but mainly for Rose. He walked up to the desk she was sitting at by herself at cleared his throat in an awkward way to make his presences known.

"Rose could you help me with one of the questions I got wrong I don't understand how I got it wrong though." Oscar said Rose looked up at him and smiled at him making Oscar grin back at her.

"Sure sit down next to me I'm sure it's more comfortable than standing there while I explain everything." Rose said Oscar smiled again and sat down next to her scooting the chair closer to her,close enough to make Rose blush slightly. His smile was as always heart stopping he was so handsome the way his hair flopped to the way he smiled.

"So basically you didn't divide by 4 and then times by 3 so you worked out 1/4 not 3/4." Rose said after a glimpse at his work,making Oscar facepalm himself making Rose's lips tip upwards forming a smirk.

"Thanks I can't believe that I was so stupid as to do that."

"Your welcome are you going to do the test now?" Rose questioned and Oscar nodded in confirmation."I can time you if you want and then we can go through the test together." Rose said almost shyly.

"Sure that would be great besides it's best to get the smartest girl in the whole school to check my work." Oscar said cheekily earning a small smack on is arm courtesy of Rose.

"Start your work." Rose said a grin appearing on her face, the settled down and started working in silence up until break.

"Right everyone it's time for break you are dismissed." Mrs King said and all the kids ran out of the room well every kid besides Rose who calmly walked out of the room her arms filled with books, she walked to her locker which was graffitied and had the word 'Nerd' written across it. The locker was filled with books and had an empty shelf on it Rose put her books in there taking out the ones from her bag and exchanging them for the ones she would need up until lunch. Just then her phone beeped she took it out and saw the message on it, it was from Stark, this had Rose intrigued she opened up the message.

"Hey Rosie what you doing?" Rose quickly turned around and jumped back in surprise when Oscar's face was almost in her face. How on earth was she going to explain this? She didn't want to tell him about the message,considering the fact that she hadn't even read the message herself,she couldn't give false information. Rose opened her mouth to talk but was cut of again but this time by...

* * *

 **So what do you think? This is the first part of 'The open day' and this will be my only update until further notice so enjoy it. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed.**

 **Over and Out!**


	16. The open day Part 2

_**The Open Day Part 2**_

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **"Right everyone it's time for break you are dismissed." Mrs King said and all the kids ran out of the room well every kid besides Rose who calmly walked out of the room her arms filled with books, she walked to her locker which was graffitied and had the word 'Nerd' written across it. The locker was filled with books and had an empty shelf on it Rose put her books in there taking out the ones from her bag and exchanging them for the ones she would need up until lunch. Just then her phone beeped she took it out and saw the message on it, it was from Stark, this had Rose intrigued she opened up the message.**_

 _ **"Hey Rosie what you doing?" Rose quickly turned around and jumped back in surprise when Oscar's face was almost in her face. How on earth was she going to explain this? She didn't want to tell him about the message,considering the fact that she hadn't even read the message herself,she couldn't give false information. Rose opened her mouth to talk but was cut of again but this time by...**_

* * *

" Rosie what are you doing?" Lena questioned walking down the hallway to her niece who was standing at her locker with Oscar who wasn't actually meant to be really and truly talking to her but she supposed the two were trying to become friends. Though she didn't mind but she knew people who would have a problem with the two of them becoming friends or even more than that.

" Nothing I was just getting my books before the corridors got crowded with loads of kids coming to get their books for the next two lessons. Why?" Rose asked trying to cover herself from Oscar and Lena, the two nodded.

" Good idea Rose, wait for me while I get my books as well?" Oscar asked getting a nod and a smile as an answer, he rushed off down the corridor in a rush pushing his way through the doors that separated the corridor. Rose turned to her aunt who was looking at her locker.

" What's with all the books Rosie?" She asked taking in all the books stuffed into the small locker, she assumed that Rose was the only one who had this many books in her locker.

" Well Dad didn't like me having so many books so i hid most of them at home and then i stuffed the rest of them in here and some are with the librarian because she used to help me with all of my books and from time to time we go trough the books together I also have the key to the library so I'm allowed to leave some of my books there." Rose said.

" Well you can bring these to our house now, you don't need to keep them here unless you want to keep them here I won't be offended if you do." Lena said to Roose whose eyes had widened in shock.

" Really you would let me take all of my books to your house?" Rose asked in wonder to her aunt who smiled sadly at her niece if this was all it took to make her seem so shocked then she had a lot of forgiveness to ask for and a lot of fun days with her.

" Rose of course I would and it's our house not just mine, it belongs to you just as much as it belongs to me." Len said smiling at Rose who was smiling the biggest smile Lena had ever seen her with. Rose rushed forward and gave Lena a huge hug burrowing her head into the older womans shoulder,

" Thank you." She whispered, it may not have been a heartfelt speech but that broken thank you was even better than any of those speeches and it spoke volumes more than any speech would've, Lena wrapped her arms around her niece,

"Your welcome Rosie." She said before pulling back and looking at her niece from an arms length." Now I don't believe I told you what some of the parents were saying about you." She said trying to change the topic.

" No I don't believe that you have." Rose said understanding what her aunt was doing.

" Well you know that Avril girl, the one who looks constipated everytime she looks at Oscar?" Rose nodded and laughed signaling Lena to further explain." Well her Mother simply adores you and Carrie's Mother also thinks that you are an amazing girl and they both think that you Avril and Carrie should get to know each other but I said that you were still getting to terms with both your parents dieing so now really wasn't the time to be making new friends. Some other parents think that you are extremly bright, and others think that you should be going to a better school than this, but they said that because they think you are far too bright for this school, and some other parents think that you should be a good influence on their children and all in all they all were amazed at how smart you are in general I think and for that I couldn't be prouder." Lena said smiling at her blushing niece.

" Did they really say that or are you just lying to me?" Rose asked surprising Lena, why on earth would she think that she was lying to her.

" Why on earth would I lie to you Rosie I swear on your mother's life I would never intentionally lie to you unless it was absolutely necessary." Lena said which was good enough for Rose, just then Oscar came through the doors with his bag and P.E kit in his hand. He smiled at the two ladies as he walked towards them.

" Hi Rose's aunt, hey Rose are you ready for P.E?" Oscar asked her standing beside her.

" Sure what are we doing again, was it Cricket or are we doing sprinting?" Rose asked striking up a conversation with him.

" Cricket did you say?" Lena asked her face lighting up at the mention of her favourite sport.

" Yup we're doing cricket apparently we're going to have a big game parents verse the kids." Oscar said making Lena's smile widen even more.

" If only your mother was here for this us two were an unstoppable team back in our day." Lena said smiling at how good Rose should be, being good at cricket was in the Patel's blood and Rose was the daughter of a Patel so she must be as good at cricket as she and Parvati were.

" Well you'll be in for a surprise when you go up against Rose, she probably gets her cricket skills from you and her mum anyway." Oscar said thinking about the way she batted the ball to the English classrooms which were very far away.

" I'm not that good and we should probably get to the changing rooms now anyway." Rose said the other two nodded and they headed towards the changing rooms were a couple of people were allready there. Oscar saw Caroline there talking to Carrie and her parents, so Lena, Oscar and Rose headed over to them.

" Hello Lena and Oscar and you must be Rose, your performance in class earlier was absolutely amazing I am very impressed by you and as a University professor of Mathematics you have seriously impressed me. If you ever need a choice to go to a University ask Carrie for my number and give me a call and I could guarantee you a place at Cambridge." Carrie's mum said, making Rose's jaw drop, she was just offered a place at the University hre mother went to, her dream University, the one place she wanted to go to since she was able to talk.

" Thank you I would love that." Rose said sincerely, Carrie looked between her mum and the nerd with one thought going through her mind 'This was not happening."

* * *

 **So this is Part 2 to 'The Open Day' and I'm back! All of my tests are over besides for one hopefully(I'm saying hopefully because that would be the difference between me getting a B or an A grade in Maths) so I will be updating soon. So what do you think of this Chapter? I am still open to suggestions for plots and twists you want so review me if you want I'm still open. And I know this is a really short Chapter but I'm tires from all the exam stress and my teachers weren't making it any better for us by longing it in telling us what we got for our results. So...**

 **Over and Out!**


	17. The open day Part 3

**Part 3**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So as you have all probably noticed, I have written other stories about other fandoms, like LoliRock and Wicked, now Wicked was the only that was updated because it was a Three-Shot, but I will be continuing the LoliRock fanfic 'One-Shots about our favourite couple and friendships' and this fanfic will also be updated but they still might be updated irregularly because I am trying to write a whole bunch of chapters so I can just update ever week or so because that's what my FanFiction friends have recommended for me to do because that's what they do and I think it will be easier I don't really know I haven't really tried it out yet and I've already written up to Chapter 19, so yeah it should be easier to update now or write the rest of my chapters without having to worry about the fact that I haven't written my latest chapter, so I apologize for the lack of updates hopefully that will stop now. And also to make up for it, this is a long chapter just for those who have in a friendly way threatened me for my lack of updates. Perky101 I'm talking about you. And I'm on holiday in Italy so yes it will be updated irregularly and I am sorry for that but I promise I will try to update whenever I have access to the internet.**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 ** _" I'm not that good and we should probably get to the changing rooms now anyway." Rose said the other two nodded and they headed towards the changing rooms were a couple of people were already there. Oscar saw Caroline there talking to Carrie and her parents, so Lena, Oscar and Rose headed over to them._**

 ** _" Hello Lena and Oscar and you must be Rose, your performance in class earlier was absolutely amazing I am very impressed by you and as a University professor of Mathematics you have seriously impressed me. If you ever need a choice to go to a University ask Carrie for my number and give me a call and I could guarantee you a place at Cambridge." Carrie's mum said, making Rose's jaw drop, she was just offered a place at the University her mother went to, her dream University, the one place she wanted to go to since she was able to talk._**

 ** _" Thank you I would love that." Rose said sincerely, Carrie looked between her mum and the nerd with one thought going through her mind 'This was not happening."_**

* * *

Carrie wasn't going to have this, her mum was praising someone she didn't even know while she had scarcely ever praised her own daughter, this was unfair and it had to be stopped one way or another.

" Right everyone get into the changing rooms and change we will meet you out onto the field," Mrs King shouted to everyone. And there was a tremendous amount of shuffling and muffled mumbling before all of the kids were inside their respective changing rooms, the girls in one and the boys in another, the parents followed Mrs King out to the field where Mr Flatley was already setting up the wickets, smiled when he saw the parents come up the small slope with Mrs King leading them.

"Hello everyone I assume you just sent them all in?" Mr Flatley asked to Mrs King, to which she nodded soon enough there was a slight murmur which was the complete opposite to the changing rooms which were buzzing with chatter and laughter.

 **~GIRLS CHANGING ROOM~**

Inside the girls changing room their was a lot of laughter going on and it was because of three people, well 2 the third was involved a little differently.

"So Rose, are you planning on trying and failing to do PE again?" Avril asked smirking at the girl changing in the corner she was undoing her tie and had already put her bottoms on, which was more than every other girl in the room, they had only succeeded in taking of their blazers and jumpers in the 5 minutes that they had been in there. Rose frowned at the statement, she wasn't the one who couldn't even run 4 meters let alone jog it. Rose really didn't want to get into a fight or a cussing match so she did the mature thing and ignored it besides she wanted to get out of here as quick as she could,it stunk of perfume.

"You geek, I asked you something," Avril said getting annoyed that the geek wasn't answering her, this wasn't how it was meant to be, the geek should be cowering in fear when she saw her, the geek wasn't meant to ignore her. Avril pulled on her customized P.E top and marched over to the girl who was tying her shoelace, completely ready unlike every other girl in the room, Avril pushed her against the wall making the geeks glasses fall of, and then Avril picked up the glasses and crushed them making the geeks eyes widen in horror, ' great,' Rose though 'Now I have to wear my contacts, I hate wearing them.' She looked up at Avril and glared at her, oh she was so going to get her back for this, Avril shrunk back a bit and Rose got up without a word and stalked out of the changing room and ran across to the field where they do PE, she was the first one there as always but knowing Oscar and a few other boys they would be coming out after she did her warm up and stretches.

 **~ON THE FIELD~**

" Hello Rose do the normal 2 laps and stretches please you can race the boys after they've done their warm up and stretches," Mr Flatley said to Rose who nodded and began to jog her way to the starting point, the parents watched as Rose started to run around the field circling them quite quickly and before they knew it, she had completed the 2 laps and was starting her stretches, this is girl was amazing in all subjects absolutely amazing. As Rose began to help Mrs King set up the wickets and put the bats at each Wicket and put a ball at the bowler's Wicket. as soon as she walked up to the crowd of Parents Oscar and a few other boys came up to the field and called out to Rose, Oscar ran up to Rose,

" Come on Rose," he said trying to pull her along, Rose nodded an turned back to Mrs King, Mr Flatley and Carries mum,

" Excuse me I have to go race the boys," Rose said making Mrs King and Mr Flatley chuckle,

" Go on Rose do you want us to time you?" Mrs King asked Rose who smirked and the boys groaned which causes some of the parents to raise a few eyebrows, Lena looked the most curious, did she want to know? Rose seemed to know what Lena was thinking and her smirk widened and she winked at her aunt,

" Don't worry you will all find out in a few minutes," Rose said making the boys groan even more and making Mrs King and Mr Flatley laugh while Rose ran over to the starting point of the track, the boys jogged after her their shoulders sagging.

"Parents you might want to video this," Mrs King said smiling and getting out a stopwatch while Mr Flatley took out a camera and pressed play videoing the boys and Rose, the parents pulled out their phones and pressed play as well,

" On your marks. Get set... Go," Mrs King shouted and they all zoomed off but Rose was ahead of them all by miles and she was still going faster and faster the parents watched in astonishment as Rose raced passed them not once but twice in under 3 minutes and currently the boys were finishing their first lap around the track while Rose was on her third lap and she was accelerating to the finish line and she crossed it and Mrs King stopped the stopwatch and shouted out the time,

" 4 minutes 37 seconds," Rose whooped and ran over to the parents and she didn't look out of breath at all it was gob smacking, Oscar was second to finish and as soon as he finished he ran up to the parents and collapsed on the floor in front of Rose who laughed as he groaned and covered his sweaty face with his sweaty hands, Rose got 4 water bottles which the boys brought with them and drank from the one she brought out with her, Oscar drank a bit from his water bottle and then duped the rest of the water on his face he lay there for a few seconds before getting up and shaking his head getting all the excess water off of him and making it fly onto Rose who laughed even harder,

"You are such a dog," Rose exclaimed wiping her now wet arm against his dry one making Oscar woof and that made everyone laugh and the other boys in this time had finished and came along Rose and Oscar passed them their water bottles and they all collapsed on the floor as well.

" Well that was quite entertaining to see," Donovan's father said and everyone agreed with him, it was quite funny to see and a bit weird for Lena as she had only really seen her this happy when she was a baby, the last time she saw her before now.

Other people seemed to be coming up onto the field one by one and they started to walk their two laps while Carrie ran hers she wasn't nearly as fast as Rose, Carrie was second best in girls when it came to everything and it was really annoying and now Rose even had her mother's attention something that she had always worked so hard for, it was unfair Carrie had basically worked er whole life for this and all Rose had to do was answer a few questions and she gained her mother' attention, the geek had to go. And she knew just how to get to her, Carrie smirked at Avril, this was going to be good.

" Right everyone listen up we are going to split you up into 2 groups one group will be batting and the other will be fielding now who wants to be captain?" Mrs King asked, Avril, Carrie and Oscar put their hands up.

" Avril and Oscar you two can be Captains Oscar you choose first," Mr Flatley said making Oscar grin.

" Rose come on over to the dark side," Oscar said making Rose groan and the boys laugh, though the girls and the parents didn't really get the joke. It was actually a funny story but it was also a long and complicated story so that would be saved for another time.

" Carrie," Avril said as if she had chosen the best person ever, which really wasn't the case. Oscar looked around at the kids carefully as if closing the wrong person would be the death of his team in WW3,

" I choose Donovan," he said after careful evaluation and confirming with Rose.

" Davina," Avril said instantly and so it went on Avril choosing the slightly less active people and Oscar choosing his team more carefully. So Avril's team was just all girls and scoop while Oscars team was all boys besides Rose.

" Right Oscar's team you are fielding first and Avril's team your batting go line up near the white cone, fielding team sorts yourselves out and get ready," Mr Flatley said and the two team walked off the fielding team apparently knew what they were doing already seeing as they all walked into a spot while the batting team took a bit more time seeing as none of them wanted to go first, it took them 5 minutes to get into order of who would be batting, which got Rose annoyed seeing as this was her favourite sport and they were taking their time so it meant less time actually playing.

Finally Avril walked up to the batting wicket and got into position, Rose jogged back quite a bit and then shouted to Avril,

" Your ready?" Avril nodded and so Rose ran forward executing a perfect bowl hitting the wicket so hard that it was knocked down,

" Out," Mrs King called Oscar nodded at Rose who nodded back there seemed to be a conversation going on through eye contact. Next Davina walked up to the wicket and held the bat in the ready position.

" Ready?" Rose asked,

" Yeah just hurry up and throw the ball," Davina said Rose rolled her eyes and jogged back again and ran forward and threw the ball again hitting the wicket with such force that it fell over again,

" Out," Mrs King called Davina sniffed and gave the bat to Scoop and walked of to the side where Avril was standing, Scoop wearily walked up to the wicket, he may not be smart but he knew when Rose was annoyed and he knew that no one in the team was going to get any runs at all, not when Rose was the bowler.

" Ready," he called out Rose nodded and jogged back and ran forward, Scoop tried to hit the ball but it was a fruitless attempt it still hit the wicket,

"Out," Mrs King called out again,Scoop walked over to where Avril and Davina were standing glaring at Rose and making goo-goo eyes at Oscar, soon enough every person on the batting team was out and it was time swap sides, Avril's team had scored nothing so far and now it was time for Oscar's team to show their batting skills.

 **~WITH THE PARENTS~**

Lena was immensely impressed with Rose's bowling skills and she couldn't wait to see her batting skills. She looked around at the other parents reactions and was pleased to see that they were all impressed by Rose and her team, now that Lena had seen Rose fielding in action she knew that she was more like herself and cricket was the only thing Lena was better at than Parvati and if her fielding was anything to go by her batting was going to be even better.

" She's an amazing bowler," Caroline said to Lena who smiled in response.

" She gets it from me and her mother, her father was never one was for sports her mother and I on the other hand absolutely love cricket, it's a family thing," she said thinking about the amount of matches the two sisters had had and how the field at their high school turned into a battle field when the two were on separate teams.

" Well she and Oscar make a very good team," Caroline said and Lena nodded agreeing with her the two then turned back to the match and watched as Donovan walked up to the wicket and got into the ready position Scoop threw the ball and Donovan hit it and started running getting a total of 5 runs before he gave the bat to Oscar who got a total of 12 runs, and so on the team managed to get many runs until Rose stood in front of the Wicket.

" Avril go to the end of the pitch, Davina go to the other," Carrie said the two nodded and went to the ends of the pitch everyone seemed to be on guard ready to run if needed.

Carrie threw the ball and watched as it soared through the sky towards the wicket, Rose swung the bat and hit the ball with such intensity that the ball flew through the sky with such power it went all the way to the end of the pitch near the staffroom, Avril ran to go get the ball as she was the closest and Rose started running scoring herself 35 runs, the whole team cheered for her running up to her and giving her high fives and spuds the score was counted up and it was 68 to 0 and Oscar's team had won the match. The Parents came over to congratulate Rose who scored the most amount of runs and had got everyone in Avril's team out, Lena looked so proud of her and she knew that her Mother would be too.

" Well done Rose just like me when it comes to cricket the only thing I could ever do better than your Mother," Lena said giving Rose a hug and a high five, other parents also said well done to Rose and her team, Mrs King called them all in.

" Right well done to Oscar's team who won now I have been reminded by Mr Ficus that boys cricket team training will be on a Tuesday after school so boys on the cricket team remember your kit for tomorrow now go get changed," Mr Flatley said everyone stood up and went to the changing rooms.

 **~GIRLS CHANGING ROOM~**

All the girls were talking in excitement and changing slowly, well all of the girls besides Rose who had to get to the toilets to put in her contacts so she could see what was on the board, Rose was doing her tie when she heard her name being called out by some girls in the room, she really didn't want to get into a fight with anyone so she tied her shoes and quickly gathered all her bags and just as she got to the door she was pulled back by her hair.

" We called your name freak," Rose turned around to see who had pulled her back and was met by every single girl in the room behind Carrie, Rose inwardly sighed and reminded herself not to say anything sarcastic.

" What is it?" She asked getting her hair band that had been dropped to the floor when Carrie had pulled her back by her hair, making her hair come out of it's braid.

" We want you to stay away from Oscar and the other boys," Avril said crossing her arms Rose glanced briefly at each girls expression and realised that they all thought that she was flirting with all of the boys, including the ones that have girlfriends, the idea of her trying to flirt was almost funny enough to make her start laughing right there on the spot, almost funny enough.

" Why exactly are you asking me to stay away from the people who care nothing about me outside of our P.E class and only have me on their team because I help them win?" Rose asked, she knew it wasn't true and that some of them did in fact actually think of her as their friends but she didn't want to tell that to these girls.

" Because you are just a freak you're not worthy of any of these boys you are a nothing a nobody come on even your own Mother didn't want to be around you any more that she went and killed herself, face it you are worthless," Carrie said hitting home, Rose clenched her fists.

" That's not true, she loved me," she muttered trying to keep her tears at bay.

" Oh, is that what you always thought well you obviously thought wrong then didn't you, she never loved you how could she love a freak like you, I bet she never wanted you to begin with because who would want you, I bet she always wanted a normal child, I bet she never loved you she probably wanted to give you up to an orphanage because you are such a freak," Carrie said smirking enjoying the reaction she was getting from Rose this was amazing.

" Shut up," Rose said louder, opening her eyes and staring at the floor.

" You are worthless," Davina sneered at her.

" You know what I don't have to answer to you," Rose said her mask resurfacing and she stalked out of the room and walk to the toilets and scavenged through her bag to find her little pouch that contained her contacts considering that her back up glasses were at Lena's house, she wasn't really ready to call Lena's house home yet it was a bit scary to do so considering she hadn't had a home in a very long time. She put her contacts in and walked to class feeling self concious considering she didn't have her glasses on and they were her distraction, she hid behind them but that wasn't really possible right now, Rose redid her braid standing outside the classroom waiting for Mrs King or Mr Flatley come open the door as it was locked in the middle of her braid she saw Oscar and a few boys come up to the classroom laughing and joking around, they smiled when they saw Rose but were a bit confused as to why she was redoing her braid.

" Hey Rose why are you redoing your braid?" Donovan asked confused, the other boys chorused the same question as well.

" My hair band fell out when I got changed and I didn't realise until I got here," Rose said starting her braid again she was stopped by Oscars hands stilling hers.

" Can I?" He asked Rose nodded hesitantly before turning around and letting Oscar undo what she had already done and start all over again.

The boys all exchanged a glance, now boys may be a bit dense, okay maybe a lot dense but they knew that Oscar was crushing on Rose and he was crushing on her big time and they knew that Rose may have feelings for him considering how she acted around him, they all saw the way he was carefully handling her hair which was ridiculously long, the girl really needed to go for a haircut, he was soon done and had done a fishtail braid which had turned out surprisingly well, considering he didn't have a lot of practise with doing girls hair.

" All done," Oscar said softly Rose turned around and smiled at him before taking her braid and bringing it across her right shoulder to look at it, her face showed evident surprise as well.

" Don't need to look so surprised Rose," Oscar said chuckling at Rose who blushed,

" I'm sorry but it looks so good I thought boys weren't into stuff like how to braid hair and other stuff like that," Rose said fighting her blush down.

" Well there's my foster sister and she really looks up to me and she likes it when I do her hair so I had to learn how to do different hairstyles to do on her, she likes braids the best, so it's something I can now do in my sleep," Oscar said making the boys and Rose laugh.

" Yeah,yeah go ahead and laugh but at least my future girlfriend will like me even more because I know how to do stylish hairstyles and because she will be so shocked that a guy can actually do hairstyles like that, I'll be one of a kind so she wont want to break up with me," Oscar said crossing his arms the boys looked thoughtful for a moment before agreeing with him. Rose rolled her eyes at them and laughed, they all looked at her confused,

" You all do realise all you had to do was ask me right,or did you forget that I am a girl?" Rose asked sarcastically making all of the boys face palm and Rose laughed even harder at their reaction.

" You boys are all so dense it's a miracle that you can even get girlfriends," Rose said rolling her eyes at them, and they all agreed.

" Yeah it is but all boys are dense so it's a genetic thing and we're not ashamed by it," Scoop said and they all laughed, the Parents, Mrs King and Mr Flatley came into view and saw them all laughing, Mr Flatley opened up the door for them and so the Open day continued.

 **~END OF THE OPEN DAY~**

It was 15 minutes to the end of school and the end of the open day, they were all gathered in the classes form room and the register had just been taken.

" Now Parents on behalf of Mr Flatley and myself we thank you for taking time out of your child's day to come see how the children interact during class, it has been a pleasure talking to all of you," Mrs King said.

" It's been a pleasure seeing how the children all interact thank you for inviting us," Lena spoke up for all of the Parents. Mrs King then turned towards the children,

" Right you can all leave please revise for your end of topic math test tomorrow have a lovely evening and off you go," Mr Flatley said the class stood up and raced out of the door, Rose waited for her aunt outside her locker were she started packing some of her text books into her backpack, once she was done her bag was bulky as per usual, her aunt didn't at her locker so she went looking for her aunt and found her talking to a whole bunch of parents, Carrie's mother included, Lena saw her niece walking up to them and smiled at her,

" Rose I was just asking them if they wanted to come over to our house you wouldn't mind would you?" Lena asked, her eyes sending of a different message as she looked at Rose, and Rose read the message loud and clear,

' I want to see how all of the kids act around you at home and what there parents would do',

" Of course they can come but I'm going to be tutoring Prim and her friends in the dinning room and then I'm taking them home at half past five," Rose said and Lena nodded and turned towards the three parents and the three kids standing there,

" Shall we go?" She questioned, they all nodded and started walking towards the gate, and started walking towards Lena's house considering that they had all walked to the school that morning.

* * *

 **So as I've mentioned before I am really sorry for the lack of updating but I've made up for it, this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written, so I hope that this compensates for the lacking of updating. The next chapter will be up in a week or so time, it depends it could be earlier than a week.**

 **So favourite lines? Review and let me know.**

 **Over and Out!**


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **" Right you can all leave please revise for your end of topic math test on Wednesday have a lovely evening and off you go," Mr Flatley said the class stood up and raced out of the door, Rose waited for her aunt outside her locker were she started packing some of her text books into her backpack, once she was done her bag was bulky as per usual, her aunt didn't at her locker so she went looking for her aunt and found her talking to a whole bunch of parents, Carrie's mother included, Lena saw her niece walking up to them and smiled at her,**_

 _ **" Rose I was just asking them if they wanted to come over to our house you wouldn't mind would you?" Lena asked, her eyes sending of a different message as she looked at Rose, and Rose read the message loud and clear,**_

 _ **' I want to see how all of the kids act around you at home and what there parents would do',**_

 _ **" Of course they can come but I'm going to be tutoring Prim and her friends in the dinning room and then I'm taking them home at half past five," Rose said and Lena nodded and turned towards the three parents and the three kids standing there,**_

 _ **" Shall we go?" She questioned, they all nodded and started walking towards the gate, and started walking towards Lena's house considering that they had all walked to the school that morning.**_

* * *

As the group walked towards Lena's house Rose seemed pretty out of it, instead of being aware of all her surroundings like she usually would be, she wasn't paying attention to anything besides her own thoughts, everyone else was talking and having fun while she was trying to plan her lesson in her head considering that it was meant to be a mini test today but she didn't really think that would work right now, she was going to do another revision lesson. They soon got to the house and saw a group of kids standing outside the front door they were all around 10 years old, Rose ran ahead of the group and stopped at the door were the kids were standing, she talked to them a bit before she pulled out the house key and unlocked the door the kids followed her into the house by the time the group got to the house the kids were sat at a table behind the living room and were setting up their stuff for their lesson. Oscar walked up to the kids,

" Hi I'm Oscar, I'm one of Rose's friends," he said cheerily the kids looked up at him shyly just then Rose came back into view holding a plate which was filled up with cut fruits and she was holding a cup of water and a little girl was trailing behind holding two more cups of water, Rose placed the plate in the middle of the table,

" Help yourselves guys I'm going to get the rest of the cups get out your exercise books out we're doing another revision lesson and then on Thursday we're doing the test," Rose said the kids nodded and bent down to get out a few books they looked pretty advanced for the age that Oscar assumed that they were. Rose walked back into the room holding two more glasses of water.

" Tell me when you're done Rose, we'll be in the garden," Lena said Rose nodded and went to a cupboard and pulled out a laptop and folder that looked pretty thick. The group left and Rose sat down at the table in between a girl and a boy and opened up her folder bringing out a revision booklet that she had made and passed one to each child, starting her lesson.

 **~WITH LENA AND THE OTHERS~**

Lena led everyone outside to the garden table, it was big enough for everyone to have a seat, the kids sat at one end and the adults sat at the other. Lena was sat between Avril's mum and Carrie's mum, Kattie, Carrie's mum turned to talk to Lena,

" So who are those kids that Rose is tutoring?" She asked.

" Well before I took Rose in she used to help out an orphanage near her house and those kids are from the Orphanage, Rose used to help some of the care takers there by teaching them on a Saturday or help keep them occupied after school, the kids there love her," Lena said, though it was partly true, the kids were from and Orphanage but not a normal one they were from a MI 9 orphanage and Rose only tutored those that were smart beyond their age, and those were all the kids they were 10 but they had enough knowledge to take their GCSE's. Basically they were like Rose when she was their age so it made sense that she was the one to tutor them, considering she had gone through everything that they were going through right now.

" That's very kind of her, I wish my daughter would do something like that all she does is go out with her friends and makes petitions about saving the wildlife, I am glad that she understands that the wildlife is important but she doesn't do anything more than that, and none of her petitions get enough signatures," Catherine said Lena really wanted to tell her the reason no one wanted to sign the petition was because Avril tried to force them all into signing it and annoyed them by having a new petition every single day, but she didn't.

" Well Rose has always had a connection with the orphans, her first friend was an orphan and they were friends for quite a while so she spent some time a lot of time at the Orphanage so she knows what living in an Orphanage is like and she tries to help the same Orphanage her friend used to live at because it has played such a large part in her life," Lena said, this story was actually true, in her Primary school Rose had a friend that lived in an Orphanage and they were friends for 8 years before her friend was adopted, but had to move to Italy to be with his adopted family.

" That's unfortunate it must have been hard for Rose to cope with that and her mum," Kattie said and Lena nodded, she knew Rose had been devastated because her only friend had to move but Lena never knew to where the friend moved.

" Yes it was but I really don't know much about it, Rose doesn't like talking about it I assume that she is still upset about it," Lena said and the two women sitting next to her agreed with her by nodding, from what Lena had seen the parents weren't bad, it was the kids that were bad, they were rude, bratty and snotty, she could tell that none of them liked Rose because she was smarter than them and was just generally better than them.

 **~WITH ROSE AND OTHERS~**

Rose was laughing and so were the others except for a boy who was looking around confused,

" What, why are you all laughing, what did I miss?" He asked which made everyone laugh harder, until Rose pointed at her upper lip and then pointed to him, the boy seemed to understand and wiped his upper lip with the back of his hand and saw a sticking juice covering his hand and smiled, now knowing why he was laughing.

" Ha-ha very funny, now Rose are we staying for dinner?" He asked once the group had stopped laughing. Rose looked thoughtful for a moment before answering him,

" I don't really know, you saw the people earlier I don't really know if they're staying or if they're going but I can go ask if you guys want to stay for dinner, and I don't know what I'm making for dinner," Rose said and the girl to her left piped up,

" How about Spaghetti or cheese and onion pastries, you make the best pastries, or maybe even stuffed peppers," the girl said getting a round of nods from everyone around the table, they all loved Rose's cooking it was even better than the Orphanages and that was saying a lot because they got food from a world famous chef. Rose laughed at their enthusiasm towards her cooking, and food in general.

" Okay, let me go ask Lena if you guys can stay for dinner and if the others are staying as well," Rose said standing up when none of the kids followed her she looked at them," Aren't you guys coming too? You know I could use some help in persuading her, and it would help you get an idea of using persuasion in real life without having time to prepare for it," Rose said, the kids looked at each other and smirked knowingly before jumping out of their seats and rushing towards the back door, Rose shook her head at their behaviour with a smile on her face and jogged after them.

 **~WITH EVERYONE (A/N-It was meant to be when the kids went outside but that wasn't possible so sorry if it confused you!)~**

Rose came out of the house and chuckled as she saw Lena and the others surrounded by children all talking at once, and Lena looking shocked at the sudden attack of children.

" Line otherwise you can all do the test now," Rose said sternly said and the kids quickly scrambled to get into a line facing the table. Rose stepped forward to explain,

" We were focusing on persuasive writing and balance arguments for the test on Thursday so I came up with the idea of having the kids persuade you all into letting them stay for dinner," Rose said and the kids grinned proudly, they were so going to stay for dinner and then they could have Rose's cooking and get stuffed, it was a fool proof plan.

" No preparation time?" Lena asked and Rose nodded,

" No preparation time," Rose agreed and the adults looked slightly shocked.

" Don't you think that's a bit cruel, they're just kids, they won't know how to structure a proper persuasive argument," Carrie said, thinking that if Rose was pushing the kids to do well, maybe her mother wouldn't like Rose so much and focus on her more than the geek.

" Don't worry, we've already learn't stuff from what Rose is doing in class, it's really easy," a boy said, he was wearing Khaki shorts a black top that said 'Don't anger me' with the Hulk on top of it and he was barefoot, actually all of the kids weren't wearing shoes, even Rose.

" You've done some of the work Rose has?" Kattie asked impressed, all of the kids nodded in unison,

" Yup, Rose is the best, she even knew big brother Ash and she helps us with all of our homework," a girl said, she was wearing a school uniform and had her hair in pigtails, which looked adorable on her.

" And she makes the best food," a boy and girl shouted at the same time, all of the kids looked at the two and laughed, while the two blushed at their out burst. Donovan looked at the kids and smiled,

" So really like Rose?" He asked with a knowing smile, again all of the kids nodded in unison.

" As we said before, she's the best," the girl in her school uniform said making Rose blush before she cleared her throat and the kids turned their attention to her.

" Introduce yourselves and then you have to start the assignment, otherwise I might start making dinner and there won't be enough for you lot," Rose making the kids eyes widen before shouting 'NO' in unison.

" You can't do that to us," the boy from earlier burst out and the others also agreed with him and nodded, Rose smirked,

" Well then you should hurry up shouldn't you," Rose and kids nodded before turning back to the table introducing themselves.

" I'm Gwen," the girl in her school uniform said.

" I'm Dexter," the boy with the Hulk t shirt said nodding to them.

" I'm Artemis, and yes I know I am named after a Greek goddess my family is Greek," she said seeing Oscar open his mouth, Oscar blushed and quickly blushed.

" I'm Poppy," the girl who had said Rose's cooking was the best, she was wearing a blue t shirt that had a unicorn on it and black skinny jeans, her hair was in two braid either side of her head and she had blue glasses on.

" I'm Jerry and yes, I know I have the same name as Jerry from Tom and Jerry," Jerry said, he was the boys along with Poppy who said Rose's food was the best, he was wearing jeans and a red top that had the superman symbol on it.

" I'm Cassie," a girl said, she had a white t shirt on that had ' Lock your sons my daddy has guns' written on it in black glitter and she was wearing jeans, she had her hair was in a ponytail with a braid twisting around it.

After they introduced themselves they started their argument and 20 minutes later they concluded it,

" So in conclusion we should be allowed to stay for dinner and have Rose's cooking," Cassie said and all of the adults minus Rose looked at the kids in shock, Rose clapped signifying that they had done extremely well in their assignment.

" Well done kids, now aunt Lena are they allowed to stay for dinner?" Rose asked and the kids surrounded her their faces pleading.

" Yes you can stay for dinner," Lena said smiling and all of the kids screamed happily and pounced on her making her glad that she was sitting down and not standing up otherwise she would have been flattened on the floor with a mountain of kids on top of her, after they let go of Lena they pounced onto Rose who was ready for the attack and caught them spinning them around before putting them down.

" So are you guys staying for dinner as well?" Jerry asked the company that was sitting at the table. They looked at each other and then the adults looked at Lena,

" I don't mind you can all stay if you would like," she said and the adults all nodded, stating that they would love to stay for dinner.

" So what is for dinner?" Davina asked curiously, she was really hungry.

" Cheese and Onion pie, if that's okay with all of you but I can change it if you want" Rose said.

" But your cheese and onion pie is the best," the kids whined Rose bent down to their height and whispered something to them, their eyes widened and they all nodded quickly.

" Cheese and onion pie would be lovely Rose," Lena said, Rose nodded and walked back into the house.

" Those kids absolutely adore her," David said, seeing the kids trail after Rose rushing to get to her side first.

" They do," Lena said smiling fondly at Rose's back.

" So who is big brother Ash?" Catherine asked Lena who frowned, she had never heard the name from Rose before,

" I don't know, I've never heard of him from Rose," she said.

" Maybe he's her boyfriend and she wanted to keep him a secret," Davina suggested and everyone turned to her looking at her questionably," What, it was only a guess," She said defensively holding her hands up in a surrender position, the adults turned away from her starting up their own conversation while the kids continued to try and guess who this Ash dude was, and what he meant to Rose.

" Maybe he is her boyfriend," Avril said, it was the only possible solution, he had to be.

" Yeah and it does seem logical," Carrie said but it seemed that it was going to take more to convince Oscar and Donovan.

" No, there is no way she has a boyfriend," Oscar said, and Donovan quickly realised the tone of his voice and realization spread across his face, Oscar liked Rose... Oscar liked Rose, well that was something you don't see everyday, Donovan smirked to himself once he realised how the girls in their class were going to react to this.

 **~WITH ROSE AND THE KIDS~**

So who wants to help make dinner/" Rose asked and the kids all grinned,

" We do we do," They chanted making Rose chuckle.

Right lets make dinner then," She said and they got cracking.

 **~2 AND A HALF HOURS LATTER~**

It was a messy 2 and a half hours for Rose, Cassie, Gwen, Jerry, Dexter, Poppy and Artemis, but they had manage to get a perfect looking pie into the oven and now it was done, the table was set and the mash potato was made and it was all set on the table, the cutlery was there juice and cups for everyone.

" Right now that, that's all done I'm going to go get changed boys go to the bathroom and wash up, girls come with me," Rose said they nodded and separated into groups the girls followed Rose up the stairs and into her room, it was a big room and Rose seemed uncomfortable in the large space, the bed was a single bed, covered in a nice blue cover, the walls were a nice cream colour and so was the carpet, there were cupboards on the right of the bed and one door had a mirror on it, there was a chest of drawers at the wall to the end of the bed and there were books covering a desk and their was a photo frame hung up on the wall, it was a picture of Rose and her mother, all in all it was an amazing room and it gave a great view as well. Rose got changed into a simple black top and a pair of tracksuit bottoms and the girls washed their hands in Rose's En suite and walked downstairs to find the boys already sitting at the table.

" You guys wait here while I go call Aunt Lena and the rest," Rose said the kids nodded and the girls sat down leaving a seat free in between Gwen and Artemis.

Rose walked outside and saw the group still sitting at the garden table and called out to them,

" Dinner is ready and is at the table, you don't have to eat now but the kids are going to eat because I need to get them home by eight and it's already seven," Rose said Lena nodded and Rose walked back into the house and sat down next to Gwen and Artemis and severed everyone there and told them to start eating, just as Rose sat down to eat after serving everyone the group walked into he dining room and inhaled smelling the scent from the steaming food.

" Wow, it smells wonderful," Bella said who was Davina's mum Rose thanked her and served everyone else finally sitting down to eat, she ate quickly so she could drop of the kids to the Orphanage, they finished before everyone else and put their plates and glasses into the sink before gathering their bags and coats and putting on their shoes waiting at the front door for Rose who was getting her house keys, a jumper and was saying bye to the company.

" Good bye Rose it was a pleasure meeting you," Kattie said shaking her hand, Rose smiled.

" It was a pleasure meeting all of you to now if you'll excuse me I have to go get the kids to the Orphanage," Rose said politely and walked out of the door with the kids trailing behind her and they started walking down the road, it took them 20 minutes to reach the Orphanage and Rose left as soon as she could, the minute she got home she went up stairs into her room and ready for bed, it had been a tiring day.

* * *

 **So another chapter is done yay! So who do you think Ash is? Tell me who you think he is by reviewing, I would love to see your guesses before the next chapter is up. So this was a pretty long chapter, not as long as the previous one but still long enough so I won't bother you with any more to read,**

 **Over and Out!**


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **" You guys wait here while I go call Aunt Lena and the rest," Rose said the kids nodded and the girls sat down leaving a seat free in between Gwen and Artemis.**_

 _ **Rose walked outside and saw the group still sitting at the garden table and called out to them,**_

 _ **" Dinner is ready and is at the table, you don't have to eat now but the kids are going to eat because I need to get them home by eight and it's already seven," Rose said Lena nodded and Rose walked back into the house and sat down next to Gwen and Artemis and severed everyone there and told them to start eating, just as Rose sat down to eat after serving everyone the group walked into he dining room and inhaled smelling the scent from the steaming food.**_

 _ **" Wow, it smells wonderful," Bella said who was Davina's mum Rose thanked her and served everyone else finally sitting down to eat, she ate quickly so she could drop of the kids to the Orphanage, they finished before everyone else and put their plates and glasses into the sink before gathering their bags and coats and putting on their shoes waiting at the front door for Rose who was getting her house keys, a jumper and was saying bye to the company.**_

 _ **" Good bye Rose it was a pleasure meeting you," Kattie said shaking her hand, Rose smiled.**_

 _ **" It was a pleasure meeting all of you to now if you'll excuse me I have to go get the kids to the Orphanage," Rose said politely and walked out of the door with the kids trailing behind her and they started walking down the road, it took them 20 minutes to reach the Orphanage and Rose left as soon as she could, the minute she got home she went up stairs into her room and ready for bed, it had been a tiring day.**_

* * *

Rose walked into school the next day, a bit nervously, some of her classmates had seen her at home, had seen her home and she wondered how that was going to affect her school life now. Rose walked into class, to find that she was the only one there even Mr Flatley and Mrs King weren't there, so she settled for getting her stuff out and she started reading one of the new books she got from the Library on Friday, since she had finished the other one over the weekend. She didn't look up from her book until class actually started, which was good the less contact she made with the people who came over, the less she actually had to worry about.

" Today, you will be getting back the results from the mini math test you all did yesterday," Mr Flatley said gathering all of the tests that were taken in, everyone was slightly anxious to know their score, they knew that since they started having Mrs King and Mr Flatley as their math teacher they had all slowly been improving so they could all at least get a C on their GCSE's that was the pass mark for the tests.

" Right, we will go from the lowest score to the highest score, and know this we are very proud of the way you have all tried to improve and there isn't really much of a difference between the scores so very well done," Mrs King said smiling at them all, they had all truly tried their best to improve and get good grades if only they had all tried to put in this effort before hand, they could have all be getting A's, but at least they were trying.

" Now remember the test was out of 80 so anyone who got 40 you passed, the person with the lowest score is, Davina with 51," Davina grinned hearing she got 11 points higher than the halfway mark," Avril you got 52, Linda 53, Hannah 55, Scoop 55, Poppy 56, Scott J 58, Scott M 59, Mason 59, Kylie 60, Rex 61, Emily 64, Zoe 69, Percy 69, Jack 69, Nathan 70, Jacob 72, Jon 73, Lizz 74, Harry 75, Carrie 76, Dean 76, Dela 76, Grace 77, Oliver 77, third highest is Divya, Donovan and Lily with 78, the second highest is Oscar with 79 and the highest is Rose who got 80," Mrs King said smiling at all of their smiling faces they had every right to be happy, considering the amount of work that they put in to earn this.

Donovan was ready to jump for joy he was one of the people who got the third highest mark and he didn't cheat, all he did was study and he got 78 out of 80, his Parents were never going to believe this.

The day passed pretty quickly, not much happened the only thing remotely interesting was Mrs King and Mr Flatley announcing of a new student coming to the school next week, which was pretty much all they could talk about, it was the gossip of the week, which was better then the gossip being about Rose and her house which Rose was thankful for, she didn't really like being the talking point of Saint Hopes but that didn't stop them from talking about her anyway. However the week was almost over and none of the teachers had given any information about the new kid, not even the gender and it was really starting to annoy her, there was absolutely no information and it was really getting on her nerves. The weekend came and passed and when everyone came into school on the Monday morning there was an air of excitement and Curiosity, everyone was either excited at the prospect of having another kid in the class or they were curious, there was no in between. They all rushed into the class eager to see who their new classmate is. They were met by the sight of an empty classroom which made them all groan, they saw that they still had 20 minutes before school actually begun and sat in their seats all talking animatedly.

Oscar walked up to Rose who was talking to a few of the guys, such as Donovan, Scoop, Percy, Harry and Nathan. He walked up to them and smiled at them, they all smiled back except Rose who smiled, but when he smiled back specifically at her she blushed and looked away looking back to the door as if on the look out for Mrs King Mr Flatley and the new kid.

" So what were you all talking about?" Oscar asked eager to continue the conversation.

" The kid, well all think that it's a girl but Rose thinks it's a boy so we made a bet, Rose would do whatever we wanted if it's a girl and we would do whatever she wants, and it's for a whole week," Percy said and Oscar smirked there was no way Rose was winning this one even if she is a genius, there was no way she could ever know if it was a boy or a girl, so Oscar was on the boys side for this one.

" Count me in too, I'm rooting for it being a girl add my name onto the list Nathan," Oscar said smirking and joining the side where the boys were sitting, Rose humped and crossed her arms, she was sitting on the table all by herself.

" Well you can count me out for the dark side this week then," Rose said in good humour and with a mock glare, they all knew it was an empty threat, they all know that Rose couldn't stand any of the girls so there was no chance of that happening.

" We'll see about that won't we Rose," Harry said smirking smugly. While the boys and Rose were joking around on one side of the room, the girls were all gossiping on the other.

" Avril, Davina look at the freak, she's flirting with basically all the boys in the class, she is such a slut," Carrie said glaring at the girl touching Oscars hand even if it was in an arm wrestle, Carrie knew that Rose didn't like any of the boys but Avril and Davina didn't know that and if she could turn them against her even more then, Carrie could rest, by the end of this year the only friend that Rose could or should have is herself and her textbooks there was no way anyone was going to be her friend after what Carrie had planed for her.

" You are so right, she is such a slut, look at the way she's touching Oscar is so uncalled for, i mean doesn't she know that Oscar is basically taken by me so why is she still trying, everyone knows that Oscar likes me, she has no chance," Avril said, which made all of the girls look at each other in silence, they all knew that Avril had made herself think that she and Oscar were made for each other, however they weren't, Oscar could do so much better then her, and if they were honest, Rose did have a better chance with Oscar if they were honest, Rose was a better match for Oscar than Avril was, but none of them would ever admit it out loud because, they would never be caught dead complementing the freak.

The girls started talking about the latest fashion trends, and the guys and Rose continued their arm wrestles, Rose winning all of them, but soon they all grew bored of their games and talks and they just sat there all staring at the door, Rose checked her watch seeing as the clock in the classroom wasn't working and she announced the time to the class.

" 8:20, they should be here by now," Rose announced making the whole class lean forward in anticipation they saw a flicker of Blue and they instantly knew that it was Mrs Kings usual, and commonly known Blue blazer, something that everyone was sure only she could pull of that look. Just as the bell rang for School to officially begin, and they all slumped down into their seats when it was only Mrs King that walked through the door. The teachers were actually taking the Mick, all the kids decided, they knew that all of the kids were anticipating the arrival of the new kid, so they deliberately delayed introducing the new kid.

" It's nice to see everyone here and on time, now the new kid will be here in a few moments, he is with Mr Flatley making sure his schedule is how he wants it to be in the meantime, we will be doing the register and then we will start today's Science lesson," Mrs King said making the whole class groan, once the register was done a knock was heard and all heads turned in unison towards the door, extremely fast.

" Mrs King, we have a bit of a problem, I need your help, the office messed up the letter that was meant to be sent to the new child was lost in the mail," Mr Flatley said looking red faced and flustered, Mrs King sighed.

" I'm coming, honestly how could the letter get lost?" Mrs King asked annoyed, Rose and the people around her gave each other a look and understood wordlessly and Rose swiftly put her hand up.

" Yes Rose," Mrs King said seeing the look she was given by her classmates.

" If the letter for the new kid was lost in the mail, does that mean that he might not be coming into school today?" Rose asked for everyone in class, Mrs King and Mr Flatley shared a look.

" Yes I am sorry to say, but the new student might not be coming into school today," Mrs King said and the entire class groaned in disappointment.

" Sorry class, but you can talk amongst yourself while Mrs King and I sort out this predicament," Mr Flatley said leading Mrs King out the room, before popping back in," Rose you're in charge until we get back," he said before rushing out of the room once he heard Mrs King shouting for him to hurry up.

Everyone in the class got back into the groups that they were talking in, before school started and started off where they had finished, the boys, plus Rose continuing with their hand wrestling and the girls continuing with their gossip.

* * *

 **So another chapter completed, so who is this new kid, I still haven't decided on the gender of the new kid, but I do have an idea.**

 **Favourite line?**

 **Over and Out!**


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **" It's nice to see everyone here and on time, now the new kid will be here in a few moments, he is with Mr Flatley making sure his schedule is how he wants it to be in the meantime, we will be doing the register and then we will start today's Science lesson," Mrs King said making the whole class groan, once the register was done a knock was heard and all heads turned in unison towards the door, extremely fast.**_

 _ **" Mrs King, we have a bit of a problem, I need your help, the office messed up the letter that was meant to be sent to the new child was lost in the mail," Mr Flatley said looking red faced and flustered, Mrs King sighed.**_

 _ **" I'm coming, honestly how could the letter get lost?" Mrs King asked annoyed, Rose and the people around her gave each other a look and understood wordlessly and Rose swiftly put her hand up.**_

 _ **" Yes Rose," Mrs King said seeing the look she was given by her classmates.**_

 _ **" If the letter for the new kid was lost in the mail, does that mean that he might not be coming into school today?" Rose asked for everyone in class, Mrs King and Mr Flatley shared a look.**_

 _ **" Yes I am sorry to say, but the new student might not be coming into school today," Mrs King said and the entire class groaned in disappointment.**_

 _ **" Sorry class, but you can talk amongst yourself while Mrs King and I sort out this predicament," Mr Flatley said leading Mrs King out the room, before popping back in," Rose you're in charge until we get back," he said before rushing out of the room once he heard Mrs King shouting for him to hurry up.**_

 _ **Everyone in the class got back into the groups that they were talking in, before school started and started off where they had finished, the boys, plus Rose continuing with their hand wrestling and the girls continuing with their gossip.**_

* * *

Not much happened, during that time period were they were all talking, the girls talked trash about Rose, talked about hairstyles, nails, clothes, celebrities and of course boys. The boys and Rose and continued their arm wrestling, and Rose won all of her challenges and was declared the reigning champion of the class, well not champion of the class, but champion of the league that the boys had made up at the beginning of the year, and losing to a girl was a bit of a pride damager, and what made it worse was the fact that it was Rose, who knew how to talk to them without giggling like a hyena, and never wore makeup, come to think of it there was no wonder why every boy liked Rose better than the others, she was more like them, and she was naturally pretty, she didn't need to cake herself in makeup to make people like her.

" So I guess our bet is going to have to wait awhile," Rose said sitting down in between Oscar and Donovan, on the desk.

" Yeah, but we're still going to win, no offence Rose but it is said that those who are book smart, have absolutely no common sense and Rose, you are basically the smartest girl our age in the world," Harry said on behalf of the boys.

" Well, not every smart person has been through what I have," Rose said simply and the boys had to agree with her, especially Oscar who specifically knew what she had gone through and what she had to deal with for her entire life.

" True," Oscar said putting an arm around her shoulders bringing her into an one armed hug, to which she blushed.

" Awe look, our little girl is blushing," Rex said teasingly making all of them laugh and Rose blush even more, she was sure they hadn't seen it.

" Awe, look she's blushing even more, how cute," Harry teased making all of the boys laugh even more.

" Hush up, my face isn't any better than Oscars," Rose said shoving Harry away and all of them turned to face Oscar who was trying to get his own blush under control, it wasn't working judging by the fact that his face was still red. As if they were all in a play and rehearsing a funny scene written by a scriptwriter they all burst into laughter in unison, this got the girls attention, so they looked over to see what the fuss was and saw Oscars arm wrapped around Rose's shoulders and all of them looking at Oscar who was blushing. Avril, Carrie and Davina fumed seeing Rose lean onto Oscars shoulder.

" Look at the freak, she's trying to take Oscar away from us," Avril said her face was even more red than Rose's face was.

Zoe and and Lily looked at each other while all of the other girls murmured about Rose, Oscar and all of the boys. Zoe didn't really not like Rose, she was smart and nice to everyone, but she wasn't really her friend, they were like acquaintances. Lily sighed, she knew Rose, from Orphanage so she knew what the girl had gone through, sort of, she was friends with Ash, so they used to hang around out a bit, but not a lot, and she really did like her, and she didn't really like how the other girls treated Rose and if she were to be honest with herself, she kind of wanted to be friends with Rose because she was friends with Jack, and Lily kind of had a crush on him, but that was only one of the reasons, she did want to get to know Rose more.

" Lily, are you in?" Davina asked Lily looked up from staring at the floor.

" Am I in on what?" She asked warily, not really sure if she wanted to know what they were talking about.

" We're going to prank the nerd, you want in?" Avril said smirking, Lily sighed and shook her head.

" No, I'm just not feeling it, and I'm on my time of the month, and my stomach hurts a lot so I'm not up to it," Lily lied, she wasn't really on her time of the month, she just didn't want to prank Rose and she had to warn her of what they were going to do to her, maybe that would be the beginning of their friendship. Mrs King came back into the room after a while and said that they could just have a free day but they had to stay inside of the classroom, everyone was excited about this seeing they had been pushed because of their GCSEs.

Not much happened for the rest of the hour the girls started planning their prank on Rose, while Lily was planning a way to tell Rose and all of the other boys, seeing as they would want to protect their friend. And the boys just played around with Rose who was becoming more friendly with the boys who weren't really friendly with her. The day passed without a bump, that is until lunch time came around, the girls wanted to start executing their plan then, they were planning to trash her locker and fill it with fake spiders because they knew that Rose didn't like insects, well that's what they thought they didn't know how wrong they were.

Lily decided to tell Rose and the rest of the boys at the start of Lunch before the girls could execute their plan.

" Rose, and er guys could I talk to you quickly?" Lily asked as soon as all of the other girls had left the room, Rose nodded and looked at the others who nodded also.

" Sure what do you want to talk about?" Rose asked, Lily gulped and played with the sleeve of her jumper, a habit that she had developed over time and only did when she was nervous.

" Well the other girls saw you having fun with the other boys, and well they didn't take it very lightly, and they wanted to teach you a lesson, so they made a plan to prank you, every other girl agreed, besides me because you actually seem like a good person unlike those other girls, so I wanted to tell you what they were planning I think that they're going to try to get into your locker once you go into the canteen, because it's on the other side of the school to your locker," Lily said and the guys all looked at each other and Oscar and Harry nodded, while Rose ignored them and kept her gaze on Lily, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, when Rose smiled and Lily let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

" Thank you for telling us Lily, but I think they'll find a bit of trouble trying to get into my locker, I don't use a normal school lock, I use a different one so I doubt that they will be able to get in but thank you for telling me," Rose was cut off by a cough made by Oscar whom she glared at before she turned back to Lily and started talking again," thank you for telling _us,"_ she finished putting an emphasis on the word 'us'. Lily smiled at their actions towards each other, they seemed like the perfect couple even though they weren't dating.

Oscar and the boys seemed a bit troubled by the way Rose handled it so diplomatically, and how easily she handled it like this was an everyday occurrence, it saddened them because it probably was an everyday occurrence and they vowed that she would never have to go through this alone ever again, they were her friends now and they would help her, and protect her, after all she was basically their little sister now. The boys tuned out of the conversation between the girls and started their own.

" Would you like to eat Lunch with me?" Rose asked Lily, who brightened at the idea.

" Sure I would love to," Lily said and the two walked out of the classroom together chatting, as they got to know each other.

The boys watched as the two girls walked out of the classroom together talking.

" Well at least she has one friend that is a girl in this school," Harry said and the other boys made sounds of agreement.

" I think it's time to show the others what happens when you mess with Rose don't you agree?" Oscar asked a smirk on his face, Donovan smirked as well knowing what Oscar was thinking.

" Oh I agree," Donovan said and the other boys grinned mischievously as well, well all but Scott M. who looked confused to say the least.

" What's wrong Scotty," Scott J. said making the others look at him as well,

" Well we've seen Rose's locker, and the padlock on it looks a bit different to the normal school one yes, but it looks like the ones you would use on a suitcase, so how will it be hard to get into?" Scott M. asked clearly confused, the others looked stumped at the question the room was filled with silence.

" Well it is Rose we are talking about so I think it's safe to say that we can trust her on this, besides maybe she tampered with it and changes the lock or made another one and disguised it making it look easy to unlock but it really isn't I don't know the possibilities are endless with her," Oscar said finally, the others agreed and then they started planning their revenge on the girls for trying to mess with Rose, and it was going to be good.

* * *

 **Another chapter done and dusted, the next chapter will be up soon and it's only a couple of more chapters until you met this mysterious new person! Thank you for reading this chapter until the next time.**

 **Over and Out!**


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Oscar and the boys seemed a bit troubled by the way Rose handled it so diplomatically, and how easily she handled it like this was an everyday occurrence, and it saddened them and they vowed that she would never have to go through this alone ever again, they were her friends now and they would help her, and protect her, after all she was basically their little sister now. The boys tuned out of the conversation between the girls and started their own.**_

 _ **" Would you like to eat Lunch with me?" Rose asked Lily, who brightened at the idea.**_

 _ **" Sure I would love to," Lily said and the two walked out of the classroom together chatting, as they got to know each other.**_

 _ **The boys watched as the two girls walked out of the classroom together talking.**_

 _ **" Well at least she has one friend that is a girl in this school," Harry said and the other boys made sounds of agreement.**_

 _ **" I think it's time to show the others what happens when you mess with Rose don't you agree?" Oscar asked a smirk on his face, Donovan smirked as well knowing what Oscar was thinking.**_

 _ **" Oh I agree," Donovan said and the other boys grinned mischievously as well, well all but Scott M. who looked confused to say the least.**_

 _ **" What's wrong Scotty," Scott J. said making the others look at him as well,**_

 _ **" Well we've seen Rose's locker, and the padlock on it looks a bit different to the normal school one yes, but it looks like the ones you would use on a suitcase, o will it be hard to get into?" Scott M. asked clearly confused, the others looked stumped at the question the room was filled with silence.**_

 _ **" Well it is Rose we are talking about so I think it's safe to say that we can trust her on this, besides maybe she tampered with it and changes the lock or made another one and disguised it making it look easy to unlock but it really isn't I don't know the possibilities are endless with her," Oscar said finally, the others agreed and then they started planning their revenge on the girls for trying to mess with Rose, and it was going to be good.**_

* * *

Harry and 12 others were in charge of making everything look less suspicious, so they all went to Lunch and had to get food for the rest of the guys and no one really questioned this seeing as this was a usual occurrence. Donovan and a few others were calling people so they could their equipment for their revenge, while Oscar and the others worked on the plan.

Meanwhile the girls were trying to executing their plan,the key word being 'trying' there was a problem, they couldn't seem to pick the lock. It was impossible, and yet it looked so simple, it looked like any other lock in the school and everyone knew that all of the locks were the same, so it should have been easy to unlock but they were having such a hard time.

" Carrie this isn't working we can't unlock it maybe we could just steal the key of her and do the prank some other time, you know like early morning, it would give everyone a chance to make fun of her all day, instead of only half a day," Avril said and the others had to agree, it did sound better than what they had planned.

" Okay we steal her locker key and prank her on Thursday," Carrie said and the others nodded, they heard footsteps coming down the corridor they all rushed to the corner that they usually stood by and began talking about the latest fashion magazine, they we're surprised and delighted to see that it was Rose, now they could see which key she used and they could easily steal it from her. They were disappointed to see that her body blocked their view, and then they noticed Lily who was standing next to her, and she could see everything clearly. They would have to ask about what she was doing with the nerd latter first they needed to know how to get into the locker.

" So do you want to head for Lunch with the boys now?" Lily asked once Rose had swapped her books and got her Lunch out from her locker.

" Sure, don't you need to get your Lunch from your locker?" Rose asked seeing as the two hadn't gone to her locker only Roses.

" Nah, I keep it in my bag, never know who might want to go into my locker and take stuff from it," Lily said a bit louder than her normal voice but only Rose heard the difference in volume. She knew that the girls from their class were listening to them talking, and she knew that they had been trying to get into her locker but she had chosen to ignore them and focus on getting her stuff, she had deliberately blocked their view of her opening the locker and showed Lily who had smirked in response. Secretly of course.

The two walked down the hall again towards the classroom where all of the boys were, they had just finished planning their Prank and decided to play the Prank on them after school so no one would be able to tell that it was them because everyone would be outside at the time so it could be anybody. So they could still laugh at the girls and not get into trouble, the plan was ingenious.

Rose looked at the boys and narrowed her eyes at them, they were up to something and she knew it, she just didn't know what exactly it was that they were up to, there were so many things that they could be doing, the possibilities were endless and it was giving her a headache just trying to figure it out.

Lily looked at Jack and sighed quietly, he looked so cute, his black untameable hair dark brown eyes and geeky glasses made him look smart and incredibly handsome. Rose smirked as she watched her new friend, watch Jack, it was quite amusing to see her blush every time he looked at her and it was annoying. Rose gently nudged her making Lily jump in her seat making her look away from Jack Rose smirked and nodded her head towards Jack and made a questioning gesture with her hands as she was chewing her sandwich, and wiggled her eyebrows making Lily laugh Rose grinned before swallowing.

" Seriously what's up with the two of you? You make googoo eye at each other every single day and yet neither o you have actually talked to each other yet, or confessed," Rose said getting straight to the point. Lily blushed,

" I don't know I mean I like him but I don't want to make the first move, because if he doesn't like me then I'll look like an idiot," Lily explained and Rose groaned and shook her head, why was everything so difficult when it came to love? This is why she was perfectly happy not being in love, she knew from the moment she knew what Love meant she was never going to receive it or give it, she just wasn't meant for it, and she was fine with that.

 _'But are you really okay with that?'_ she heard a voice saying, she knew this voice well, and she knew the question well, she had heard it since the day she declared she would never be in love. And so she answered it the same way she always did,

 _'Of course I am, I vowed I would never love so I won't besides you don't need love, it slows you down and I don't need anything slowing me down,'_

 _'Everyone needs to feel sometimes,'_

 _'Not everyone has the luxury to feel.'_ And so the argument stopped as it always did.

" What about you and Oscar?" Lily asked, the question made Rose snap her head up and look at her with a questioning look.

" You two are almost as bad as to what you describe me and Jack to be," Lily said smirking.

" Well it takes a lovesick in denial, to know one doesn't it," Rose said with heavy sarcasm.

" Sarcasm doesn't suit you," Lily said crossing her arms with a huff.

" On the contrary I think it suits me extremly well," Rose said the two girls looked at each other before bursting out in giggles, which brought over the boy's attention.

" What are we giggling about girls?" Harry asked,

" Is it about how handsome I am, because I totally agree with you then," Jack said running his hand through his hair winking at Lily who blushed and looked away before sharing a look with Rose and the girl smirked.

" Actually Jack, we were just talking about you," Rose said, Oscar sensing what they were doing had to hide his smile.

" Oh really care to indulge us on what you were saying about princess pink over there," Harry said getting a laugh out of everyone.

" Of course, we were talking about your luscious hair," Lily started.

" Of course chicks love my hair," Jack said to Scott J.

" And about your flawless skin and how there is not a pimple or blemish to be seen," Rose said.

" Why thank you Rose, your skin is quite beautiful too, but I think those compliments should be left to Oscar dear," Jack said making Rose blush, and Oscar glare at Jack.

"Anyway what else were you talking about, Oscar you can get your revenge latter," Nathan said seeing Oscar nod Lily continued,

"Well we talked about-"Lily said

"How we think that-"Rose continued taking off where Lily stopped.

"You are an absolute idiot that the most ridiculous hair," Both girls said in unison, mimicking his voice and then high fiving each other. Making the other boys laugh at the expression on Jack's face. This had to be the best lunch the guys had ever had, and it was all thanks to Rose and Lily.

"High five Rose that was amazing," Oscar said going over to Rose holding his hand out to her, she smacked her hand against his and then he turned to Lily who was smirking still not yet quite over her laughing episode and she smacked her hand against his as well. The girls walked into the class to see Rose and Lily surrounded by all of the boys in the class, that was not a sight they were hoping to be greeted by, they all walked in and sat on one side of the classroom, gossiping about the two girls, who seemed to have stolen the attention of the boys in the class.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story!**

 **Over and Out!**


	22. Please Read

**A/N:**

 **Hi I know some of you must be really angry with ,me right now, considering I haven't really updated in a long while and the periods of time between my updates, and I am really sorry about that, but you see I've kind of lost all of my ideas with my story. At the beginning when all the ideas were flowing and everything was just coming naturally it was great and I could actually see my story progressing the plot moving along, but right now I really can't see it moving along and nothing seems to be working, the ideas aren't flowing and I really do want to finish this story, I really do, it's my first long story that I've let anyone else see, it's like my first born child; so sometimes I find myself just sitting facing the computer a blank chapter In front of me and I can't think of anything.**

 **So as you can probably guess from what I have just written I am Discontinuing this story and at some point in the future I will return to it, and I am writing more M I HIGH Fanfics so I won't be going anywhere, I just won't be continuing with this story. However, if you do have any ideas about the plot or you want to share with me what you thought might have come next in the story please feel free to share them with me, I will see if any of the ideas spark a light within me to help me think of ideas to continue on with this story.**

 **Also keep reviewing please, as a Fanfiction writer I know this from personal experience that when we log onto Fanfiction and we check out our stories we are thrilled, absolutely amazed and filled with joy whenever we see the amount of people that read our stories, but then we look at the amount of reviews for that story and we only see say 20 reviews we are actually gutted, it makes us feel as though you don't like our stories, and that really makes us feel as though our writing isn't good enough. We write because we feel pleasure in writing and we feel pleasure in knowing other people read our stories and think they are good, or maybe need a but of work, we don't get paid to write we do it of our own free will, our payment are the amount of people who read our stories and the reviews we receive, I guess that is why so many people leave Fanfiction because they write amazing stories, they enjoy writing but then they never get appreciated and that's sad.**

 **So thank you for reading my story, I have enjoyed writing this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it, and now this isn't goodbye forever because I know in the future I will complete this story, but until then thank you for reading my story.**

 **Over and Out!**

 **Rosie6583**


End file.
